Il était une fois
by Yami Aku
Summary: Heero être des bois se retrouve dans l'obligation d'aller sauver la princesse prisonnière...mais tous les contes ont leur secret.
1. Default Chapter

**_Il était une fois …_**

**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Genre :** Fantaisiste, boy's love…

**Disclamer :** Les personnages appartenant au monde de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriétés, le reste de l'histoire par contre sort tout droit de mon pauvre petit cerveau.

_Bonne lecture !!_

**Chapitre 1 : Début de l'histoire.**

_Dans un pays lointain, là où les forets périssent, où l'eau se tarit, où seul les rochers couvrent la terre, une personne attend désespérément que l'on vienne la chercher. Prisonnière en haut de la plus haute tour des ruines du château, elle attend depuis longtemps, gardée par un sorcier, elle espère le jour où elle foulera la terre de ses pères._

Depuis plus de quinze ans, la reine avait disparu, kidnappée avant d'accoucher. Les prophètes avaient alors prévu que naîtrait une fille mais personne ne le su.

Le roi impuissant devant cette tragédie envoya tous ses chevaliers sauver sa tendre épouse, aucun n'en revint jamais.

Quinze ans que le roi se morfondait sur son sort.

Quinze ans qu'il attendait une réponse.

Quinze ans que jamais personne ne revenait.

Les chevaliers se faisaient rares car le mythe de la belle princesse s'effritait mais celui du puissant sorcier restait. Ils avaient peur.

oOo

Notre histoire commence dans une forêt reculée de la contrée, où peu de gens se rendent, là, vit un ermite et un jeune garçon.

- J je vais faire des courses au village.

- Bien Heero. Fais attention. Cache toi.

- J'ai prit ma cape.

- A tout à l'heure!!

Le jeune garçon partit en sautillant à travers es bois, enfilant sa capuche pour cacher ses oreilles pointues. Il ne ressemblait à aucun homme, aussi léger que le vent, aussi rapide que le lièvre, un visage impassible, dépourvu de sentiment. J ne les lui avait pas enseigné lorsqu il lavait recueilli. Le seul endroit où il se trouvait bien et où il se laissait un peu aller était lorsqu'il traversait la forêt, là où personne ne le voyait.

Heero arriva au village en moins de deux et parcourut les rues calmement ne prenant que ce qui l'intéressait sur les différents étalages. Des fruits, des légumes et un peu de viande séchée. Il soupira, il en avait marre de se cacher des humains. Il rêvassait dans la rue, fut bousculé et s'étala sur le pavé et comme si cela ne suffisait déjà pas, le destin s'arrangea pour que sa capuche tombe libérant ses deux oreilles de non humain et sa chevelure en bataille. Il n'avait pas de chance, à croire qu'il s'était levé du pied gauche ce matin pour ne pas réussir à éviter un tel accident.

- Au secours un être des bois!

Heero se releva rapidement, il était repéré, il partit en courrant pour atteindre la forêt, là, il serait en sécurité mais apparemment, on n'y tenait pas. A croire que l'armée royale c'était donnée rendez vous et n'attendait que lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire, J lui avait interdit de montrer ses pouvoirs en publique. Il ne devait pas blesser des innocents même au péril de sa vie et surtout, il devait se faire discret pour qu'on ne tente pas de l'utiliser en vint.  
Les humains avaient peur de ce qu'ils ne pouvait contrôler et sa race faisait partie de ses êtres qui auraient pu prendre le pouvoir si facilement. Mais cela ne les intéressait pas, ne l'intéressait pas lui.

- Etre des bois que fais tu ici ?

Heero ne répondit pas mais désigna son sac de la tête où l'on pouvait distinguer de nombreux légumes et autres.

- Laisse moi rire!

Le jeune capitaine avança ses cheveux étaient châtain et une mèche cachait la moitié de son visage laissant paraître un ciel vert. Il poussa l'officier qui tenait en joue l'être des bois.

- Il faut bien que je mange.

- Et avec quoi payes tu ?

- Ça !

Il sortit de sa poche quelques pièces argentées. Facile, J en avait plein.

- On l'embarque, Wufei passez lui les cordes !

Un soldat avança, ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient noirs comme l'onyx. Heero ne bougea pas et se laissa attacher, après tout, il pourrait s'échapper cette nuit. Les humains n'avaient pas sa faculté à se déplacer la nuit.

- En route pour le château! Cria le capitaine.

Et la petite troupe se mit en route sous le regard des habitants du petit village se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire d'un être des bois et encore plus pourquoi celui-ci ne s'était pas défendu. On leur répétait assez souvent que ce genre d'animal était dangereux. Alors pourquoi celui-ci avait l'air si calme ?  
Ils marchèrent toute la journée, Wufei se chargeant de garder le prisonnier. A la nuit tombée, ils firent halte et montèrent le campement.

- Trowa peux-tu le surveiller un petit peu ?

- Oui.

Le garçon laissa sans surveillance, le temps de parler à son supérieure, moment que choisit Heero pour fuir, il défit les cordes sagement s'enfuit. Il était si facile pour lui de les feinter de la sorte. Qui se méfierait d'un être si calme et qui semblait tellement résigné. Lorsque le capitaine se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait le captif, il le vit détaler. Il ne mit même pas une seconde avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Il ne devait pas perdre un tel prisonnier.

- Il court vite ! Râla Trowa.

Soudain la silhouette s'arrêta nette au milieu d'une clairière éclairée par les pâles rayons de la lune. Le collier que portait l'être des bois autour de son cou se mis à briller d'une étrange lueur. Lle capitaine resta éblouit devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui, quelque chose bougeait dans la pierre cobalt. C'était donc ça la vie des êtres des bois, leur âme captif d'un caillou.

Heero se retourna vers le soldat qui se perdit dans deux yeux de même couleur que la pierre. Sur le coup, Trowa eut envi de lui rendre sa liberté mais les ordres étaient des ordres. Il s'avança, 'lêtre des bois ne dit rien, un pas, deux pas, il semblait ailleurs.

¤ POV de Heero

Je l'entends, cette voix qui m'appelle, qui pleure sa complainte à la lune. Elle veut crier mais non, elle est seule, si seule. Pourquoi mon âme réagit elle à ses pleures ? Elle me dit de la rejoindre mais où?

_Ecoute ton coeur, aide ton âme!!_

Comment ?

_Suis le garçon aux yeux d'émeraude et celui aux yeux d'onyx, écoute le jeune prophète et accepte la souffrance de te perdre._

Mais...

_Ecoute elle se tait, elle na plus le droit de m'implorer mais je sais que plus tard, elle reviendra verser des larmes._

Un craquement tout près me fait sursauter. Je regarde les deux yeux émeraude, je dois les suivre peut être aurais-je une réponse au bout. J'ai toujours fait confiance à cet astre céleste, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je me fermerais. Je ne bouge pas, je sens un coup sur ma nuque puis plus rien, juste le noir et les sanglots de cette voix implorante résonant dans ma tête.

¤ Fin du POV

Trowa ramena le corps bien léger au campement, il se demandait encore pourquoi il lavait attendu ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas fuit dans la clairière ? Il était bien plus rapide que lui. Et ce regard, cette impression d'être ailleurs, que pouvait-il bien avoir entendu pour ne plus avoir bougé de la sorte. Il n'eut cependant pas de réponse.

Le voyage dura deux jours et l'être des bois dormait toujours. A quoi bon se réveiller, il voulait entendre la voix sensuelle, claire et triste mais il voulait l'entendre. Cependant il savait qu'il ne le pourrait que si il ouvrait son cœur et qu'il restait dans un sommeil de rêve.

Trowa le réveilla aux portes de la ville. Heero posa pied à terre et marcha sans mouvement brusque. Les citadins s'écartaient à leur passage jusqu'au château. Ils se demandaient tous ce qui se passait et pourquoi l'armée royale ramenait un si jeune homme avant de voir les oreilles étranges.  
Trowa et Wufei entrèrent avec Heero, là un jeune homme blond arriva dès qu'ils eurent franchit la porte.

- Vous êtes enfin de retour ! J'ai eu si peur ! Vous allez bien?

- Oui Quatre, Comme tu le peux le voir, tiens !

Il lui donna un objet qu'Heero ne pût voir.

- Garde le, tu sais ce que c'est alors attention.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour si peut.

Le blond lui fit un magnifique sourire, Heero remarqua vite qu'ils étaient plus que de simple ami même si il ne semblait pas le savoir l'un et l'autre. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne percevait qu'en faisant attention, et son entraînement dans la forêt avec J avait été basé là-dessus. Observation, évaluation.

Trowa l'emmena ensuite à la grande salle du trône. Quand il entra, il sentit quelque chose le prendre à la gorge, c'est là q'uil remarqua que son collier avait disparu.

- Approchez ! Ordonna un homme.

- Conseiller Treize où est le roi ?

- Souffrant alors c'est lui l'être des bois ?

- Oui.

- Le collier !

Wufei le lui donna avant de reculer, il n'aimait pas cet homme, ce soit disant conseiller et Trowa était du même avis. Il émanait quelque chose de mauvais de lui.

- Magnifique. Alors écoute moi petit être, je tiens ta vie entre mes doigts ! Es-tu prêts à entendre ma requête ?

La voix céleste résonna dans la tête d'Heero.

_Puis accepte la souffrance de te perdre._

- Oui.

Trowa avait pensé que le garçon se serait débattu pour récupérer son bien mais au lieu de ça, il acceptait calmement. Il était bien étrange depuis le début, il espérait qu'il accepterait la situation jusqu'au bout.

- Dans ce cas, tu as été choisi pour sauver la princesse.

- Où ?

_- Là ou les forets périssent, où l'eau se tarit, où seul les rochers couvrent la terre, il y a des ruines, celles d'un château, tu la trouveras dans la plus haute tour, là elle t'y attendras!_

- Quatre ! S'étonna Treize.

Le blond ne répondit pas, son regard dans le vague, montrait son état de transe. Il était resté dans le fond de la salle sans se faire voir mais lorsque le 'où' avait été dit, son esprit était partit dans un autre endroit.

_- Tu as été choisi pour accomplir ce devoir, le futur la prédit mais toi seul en est le maître...aide..._

Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits, il tituba et tomba évanouit dans les bras de Trowa.

- Alors Quatre est notre nouveau prophète ? Il suit sa destinée comme prévu…Bon être des bois, tu sais où tu dois te rendre à présent. Un seul faux pas et tu meurs.

Treize quitta la salle laissant les quatre adolescents. Trowa libéra l'être des bois et lui demanda curieux.

- Pourquoi as tu décidé de nous aider?

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, lui le sait car il entend ses pleurs.

Il se tourna et sortit du château. Il lui faudrait une semaine pour arriver en terre maudite, mieux valait partir de suite.

**A suivre...**

Une petite histoire simple, sans prétention, qui ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard. Quand avez-vous pensé ? Elle détend je trouve à l'écriture.

**Kisu**


	2. Rencontre avec la jolie princesse

**_Il était une fois…_**

**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Genre :** Fantaisiste, boy's love…

**Disclamer** Les personnages appartenant au monde de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriétés, le reste de l'histoire par contre sort tout droit de mon pauvre petit cerveau.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un nouveau chapitre, avec la rencontre que tout le monde attend !  Je tenais juste à signaler qu'à la base c'était un one shot mais que je l'ai transformé en chapitre. Donc ne vous attendez pas à une vraie ffic à chapitre mais plutôt à un conte.

Le moment en italique c'est la pensée du perso.

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec la jolie princesse.**

Heero se tenait devant les portes du palais. Il siffla mais sans bruit, quelques minutes plus tard, un oiseau de deux mètres de long survolait la ville. Le brun le rejoignit en dehors de la cité royale et lui caressa la tête. Il était magnifique, ses longues plumes rouges et jaunes lui donnaient l'apparence d'un phénix mais sa taille bien trop grande et ses petites cornes sur le haut de son crâne le différentiaient de ses oiseaux connus des humains.

- Il faut que tu m'emmènes en Terre hostile, Wing.

- Monte !

Il exécuta, l'oiseau s'envola, ainsi il irait plus vite. Le voyage fut agréable, Wing était une monture fidèle et rapide. Au lieu d'une semaine, ils ne mirent que trois jours pour parcourir le royaume jusqu'aux terres arides. Heero lui avait raconté la demande céleste et Wing lui avait répondu simplement qu'il avait bien fait, la déesse lunaire gardait un œil sur ses fidèles et savaient reconnaître quelqu'un de confiance.

- Je ne peux aller plus loin sans me faire repérer.

- J'irais à pied.

- Pour le retour, je ne pourrais t'aider. Il te faudra le faire à ta façon.

- Je le sais. Merci beaucoup Wing.

L'oiseau disparu rapidement dans le ciel assombrit par les nuages. Heero profita de la pénombre pour se rapprocher du château et examiner les ruines qui n'étaient pas si loin de la frontière entre les deux mondes. Tout semblait si calme et pourtant des montagnes de cadavres s'empilaient de-ci de-là. Beaucoup avait du se casser les dents sur cette ruine afin de sauver cette princesse. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans un de ses contes pour enfin dont il avait entendu quelques brides en traînant un peu trop près des habitations humaines. Et il ne se voyait vraiment pas prendre le rôle du courageux héro.  
Le ciel se dégagea et un manteau d'étoile apparut. Qui aurait cru que le temps changerait aussi vite et que la lune serait si belle vu de ce désert sans vie ?

- Magnifique! Lâcha Heero.

Soudain une voix résonna, la même que dans sa tête, celle qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier. La complainte à la lune commençait.

Il se dirigea vers la tour éclairée par la demoiselle d'or puis l'escalada assez facilement. Arrivé sous le balcon, il entendit des pleurs. Prenant appuie au mur, il fit un salto pour atterrir aux côtés de la pleureuse. Il l'examina, elle ne l'avait pas vue, il savait être parfaitement silencieux et faire oublier sa présence.

Elle portait une robe noire moulant son corps mince, ses épaules blanches étaient nues, une longue natte descendait dans son dos et des larmes couvraient ses joues. Il s'approcha et en essaya une. La jeune fille tressaillit au touché et se retourna surprise.

- Qui…Qui êtes vous? Pourquoi?

- Tu m'as appelé.

- Appelé ?

- Ton coeur, tes larmes, la lune, toi!

Il plongea son regard dans ces grands yeux améthyste brouillés par les larmes. Elle était magnifique, il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une telle silhouette, cette princesse n'avait rien d'une humaine ordinaire.

- La seule eau de ce désert vient du chagrin d'une seule personne.

Heero approcha de nouveau sa main de la joue de la princesse mais la clé tourna dans la serrure. Heero fut rapidement en dessous du balcon.

- Restes caché !

Des pas ce firent entendre puis une voix.

- Tu ne pleures pas ce soir jolie princesse ?

L'homme qui venait d'entrer avait de longs cheveux blonds, un visage long et fin et des traits assez agréables.

- Les larmes sèchent vite avec cette chaleur Zechs !

- Calme toi jolie oiselle.

Il lui prit la main, la mena sur son lit et lui caressa la joue.

- Jolie princesse, la lune ne te répondra pas.

- Peut être mais mon espoir, lui ne me quitte pas.

- J'aime quand tu me tiens tête.

Zechs pencha son visage vers celui de la princesse qui ne bougea pas, il caressa ses lèvres de sa langue et l'embrassa.

- Un jour j'aurais plus de toi qu'un simple baiser.

Il s'apprêta à l'enfermer de nouveau mais se stoppa. La jeune fille tressaillit ayant peur qu'il ai remarqué le jeune homme. Aucun chevalier n'avait pour le moment réussit à tromper son gardien, mais elle gardait espoir et cette fois elle voulait croire en celui qui venait d'arriver. Il était différent.

- Je viens d'être informé par un espion que le roi a envoyé quelqu'un d'autre, il sera là d'ici quatre jours environ et tu verras encore une fois que ton espoir est vain.

Il ferma la porte de sa prison. Dès que ses pas ne se firent plus entendre, elle courut au balcon.

- Tu peux sortir !

Heero apparut juste en face d'elle un peu promptement et le fait qu'elle avançait juste au moment ou lui montait, leur fit un choc. Les lèvres se rencontrèrent, aucun des deux ne bougea, chacun savourant le goût de l'autre par l'accidentel baiser. La princesse lâcha sa bouche quand elle vit que le pauvre allait lâcher.

- Désolée !

Elle l'aida à remonter et l'observa un court instant. Elle était surprise qu'il ait fait si vite, enfin, si c'était bien lui qui devait mettre encore quatre jours à arriver. Et puis quelque chose la titillait, ce fut la présence des deux oreilles pointues qui la fit sourire.

- Tu es un être des bois, maman m'a souvent parlé de votre peuple !

- Ta mère ?

- Oui…la première à partir à été notre nourrice puis maman est morte, j'avais sept ans…mon frère jumeau m'a protégé jusqu'à il y à deux semaines…maintenant je le fais moi-même…

Heero regarda la jeune fille parler, malgré ces malheurs elle gardait le sourire, un sourire certes triste mais elle le gardait.

- Mais dis moi, tu es venu me sortir de là, me faire quitter ce trou ?

- Oui, c'est la mission que l'on m'a confiée.

- Mission ?

- Oui, la lune en premier puis ton peuple.

Elle sembla un court instant un peu triste mais se ressaisit rapidement.

- Je vois dans ce cas, je prends deux trois trucs et nous partons.

Elle disparut dans sa chambre.

_Comment avais- je pu penser qu'il était venu de sa propre initiative, je ne suis qu'une mission et rien de plus._

Elle soupira, prit le médaillon de sa mère, le couteau que son frère avait fabriqué avec des objets piqués par-ci par-là et revint aux côtés de l'être des bois.

- Je suis prête !

- Bien tu ne vas pas pouvoir descendre seule.

Il la prit sur son dos sans lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Accroche toi bien !

- Vi !

Heero descendit prudemment de manière à ce que la jeune fille ne se cogne pas, raffermissant ses prises pour éviter de tomber. Il ne se reconnu pas devant tant d'attention pour une humaine mais il n'avait pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Ils coururent se cacher derrière des rochers pour souffler un peu dès qu'ils furent en bas de la tour.

- Nous devons avoir quitté cet endroit avant le matin sinon nous serons repérable.

- Entendu mais…

L'être des bois ne la laissa pas finir, il lui prit la main et la traîna dans la nuit.

Enfin arriva la limite de ce monde de mort. Dès que la princesse sentit une touffe d'herbe sous ses pieds nus et écorchés par la terre sèche du désert qu'elle venait de fouler. Elle se mit à sautiller lâchant la main du garçon.

- Libre Solo, si tu voyais, si tu sentais la liberté. Maman ton vœu est exhaussé, je suis là, sur la terre de tes ancêtres.

Heero la regarda sauter partout, toucher les arbres, l'herbe. Elle était si heureuse et il la comprenait. Restée enfermée toute sa vie, captive de la sorte, ayant vu mourir ses proches sans pouvoir rien faire, elle ne pouvait qu'être aussi enchantée. Mais ils se devaient d'avancer.

- Nous y allons, il nous faudra environ une semaine pour arriver à destination.

- Comprit euh… ?

- Heero.

- Heero ?

- Oui !

- Hee-chan c'est mieux, appelle moi Duo !

- Ce n'est pas très féminin ?!

- Je m'en fiche ! Hee-chan on y va ?

- Ne m'appel pas ainsi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

Il partit la princesse à sa suite. Ils firent une pause une journée plus tard. Duo en avait marre de marcher, elle n'était pas habituée avec sa robe et ses pieds blessés. Heero dénicha une cascade pour qu'elle puisse se laver et se rafraîchir. Il comprenait parfaitement qu'en ayant vécu enfermée, elle n'était pas habituée aux longues distances.

- Si tu as besoin de moi je serais en vadrouille mais il te suffira de siffler.

- Merci !

Elle attendit qu'il soit partit pour plonger dans l'eau fraîche. Elle lâcha ses cheveux afin de les nettoyer. Ils étaient longs et se sentir ainsi libre dans la nature la rendait si souriante.

- Enfin libre…Soupira t'elle. Alors c'est ça le monde libre ! Des oiseaux, de l'eau à perte de vue, de la verdure…

Elle barbota plus qu'elle ne nagea, comment aurait-elle pu savoir nager en restant enfermée dans une tour durant si longtemps. Elle savoura ainsi l'eau contre sa peau. Elle se laissa ensuite sécher au soleil puis se rhabilla prenant soin de couper, à l'aide de son couteau, le bas de sa robe gênant pour la marche. Ses cheveux volaient aux grés du vent, elle ne les avait pas recoiffé, les laissant sécher. Puis elle siffla, Heero arriva de suite et resta un moment à la regarder, elle savait prendre des initiatives pour faciliter leur périple. Ce n'était pas une fille ennuyeuse, loin de là. Elle ne se plaignait pas trop, du moins pour le moment. Il lui tendit ensuite un fruit qu'elle dévora plus qu'elle ne mangea.

- Nous allons marcher jusqu'au coucher du soleil ensuite nous dormirons.

- D'accord !

La nuit arriva, Heero repéra une petite grotte où ils s'installèrent. Il ne faisait pas très chaud une fois le soleil couché et Duo frissonna.

- Je ne peux pas faire de feu de peur d'être repéré.

- Je sais. Grelotta-t-elle.

- Tu n'as qu'à te rapprocher.

Elle lui envoya un merveilleux sourire n'attendant apparemment que ça et se pelotonna contre lui, la chaleur revenue, elle s'endormit ainsi.Au matin, ils étaient tous les deux enlacés profondément endormis. Heero ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il entendit des pleures, Duo avait le visage baigné de larmes. Même loin de cette tour, elle pleurait encore. Il se mordit la lèvre et la réveilla doucement.

- Désolée !

- Ce n'est rien.

Ils repartirent sans plus de paroles échangées. Quand Heero avait laissé Duo, il avait ressentit un vide, un manque de chaleur, d'où cela venait il ? Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu un tel manque. Il se tourna pour apercevoir la jeune fille marchant à quelques pas derrière lui, tentant de démêler ses cheveux, un oiseau sur son épaule. Cette fille était surprenante.

Au bout de deux jours, Duo eut l'occasion de se laver une nouvelle fois. Après avoir savouré l'eau fraîche sur son corps, elle commença à se débattre avec ses cheveux.

- Si seulement j'avais un peigne !

Une fois rhabillée, elle maudit ses cheveux d'avoir tant de nœuds mais pas d'être si long. Pour rien au monde elle ne les aurait coupé.

Duo n'eut même pas besoin de siffler, Heero se présenta de lui-même avec de la nourriture et de quoi soigner les pieds blessés. Ils passèrent de nouveau la nuit ensemble. L'être des bois commençait à si faire et la princesse ne pleurait plus. Ils s'apprivoisait l'un l'autre, même si pour l'un des deux, s'était plus facile que pour l'autre.

Les trois jours suivants, Duo tenta de délier la langue de l'être des bois, elle y arriva plutôt bien car il lui raconta tout sur la nature, ce qui les entourait. Au fur et à mesure un sourire ce dessinait sur ces lèvres. Duo le trouvait vraiment très mignon ainsi, la glace avait fondue lentement mais sûrement entre eux.

Heero se sentait bien avec elle, dès qu'il voyait quelque chose d'intéressant, il la tirait et lui montrait. Il ne se pensait vraiment pas capable d'une telle chose, cependant il ne pouvait se mentir à lui même, cette princesse était tout à fait charmante et intéressante. Il commençait à changer d'opinion sur les humains. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, le voyage se terminait. On voyait au loin se dessiner les tours du château, ils y seraient le lendemain.

**A suivre…**

Et voilà le second chapitre. L'histoire avance assez rapidement mais ce n'est pas une histoire qui s'étale dans la description et je trouve ça bien comme c'est pour ce genre de courte histoire. En espérant que cela vous aura plu ?

**Kisu**


	3. Retour au chateau!

**_Il était une fois…_**

**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Genre :** Fantaisiste, boy's love…

**Disclamer** Les personnages appartenant au monde de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriétés, le reste de l'histoire par contre sort tout droit de mon pauvre petit cerveau.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le chapitre suivant donc je vous préviens que je ne ferais pas de statistique de chapitre parce que finalement je ne sais pas en combien je vais couper cette histoire. Voilou miffi à tous pour vos reviews ! La suite ne sera pas tout de suite, je pars en vacances !

Le moment en italique c'est la pensée du perso.

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 3 : Retour au château !**

Duo était contre Heero comme à son habitude pour y passer la nuit, leur dernière nuit sous les étoiles. Ils se trouvaient dans un arbre sur une branche assez haute. Demain ils seraient à la cité.

- Hee-chan ?

Finalement il s'était habitué à ce surnom et ne criait plus sur la princesse pour qu'elle cesse de l'appeler ainsi.

- Hai !

- C'est comment là bas ?

- Où ?

- La ville…

- Le château ? C'est triste, les rues sont pavées, pas de plantes, les humains te montrent du doigt quand tu es différent. Les humains n'ont qu'une vision restreinte de la vie.

- Une prison de plus…et chez toi ?

- La nature, la forêt, les oiseaux qui chantent au réveille, le ruisseaux qui te rafraîchit lorsque tu en as besoin et le calme d'un lieu paisible qui te protége.

- La liberté ?

- Hai !

Il y eut un court silence et Duo reprit.

- Hee-chan, je ne te reverrais plus !?

- Je le penses, les êtres des bois sont méprisés par les humains.

- Tu vas me laisser dans ce monde que je ne connais pas, seule.

Duo était à présent en face du garçon, les yeux brillants de tristesses.

- Tu vas m'abandonner ?

_Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas supporter son regard, je l'aime tant. Aimer ? Qu'est ce ? C'est ce sentiment, celui qu'on ressent quand on veut rester avec une personne, du moins… je crois…_

Heero lui caressa la joue avec une main avant de passer l'autre derrière sa nuque. Il l'embrassa d'abord calmement puis elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent. Le baiser tâtonna un peu avant de devenir passionné. Ils se lâchèrent pour respirer mais la chaleur leur manqua et ils recommencèrent puis Duo glissa dans les bras d'Heero.

- Hee-chan ?

- Hai !

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Duo, ai shiteiru !

- C'est quoi ?

- Ma langue natale, ça veux dire je t'aime.

Duo posa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

- Hee-chan ?

- Hai !

- Si je te disais que je ne suis pas ce je semble être, tu m'aimerais toujours ?

- Hai !

La question l'avais surpris mais la réponse était sortit de suite et sincèrement. Il appréciait la princesse pour son sourire, ses yeux et sa joie de vivre. C'était ce qui l'avait captivé au premier regard.

- Merci Hee-chan !

Ils s'endormirent sur ses mots. Au matin Duo se réveilla avec un vide en elle, Heero n'était plus là. Elle se leva, descendit de son perchoir et le découvrit un peux plus loin.

- Hee-chan ?

Il lui sourit et enfila une cape. Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa rassurée. Il ne l'avait pas laissé, il resterait avec elle jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin de leur parcourt.

- J'ai eu peur que tu sois partit…

- Il nous fallait de quoi entrer en ville sans attirer l'attention.

Il lui tendit un vêtement qu'elle mit avant de lui prendre la main.

- On y va ! Dit le brun.

- Attend Hee-chan, c'est peut être la dernière fois et…

Heero ne ce fit pas prier, il prit possession de ses lèvres pour l'ultime baiser. Ils traversèrent ensuite la ville royale sans se faire remarquer après tout qui soupçonnerait un couple. Duo observait et tout ce que lui avait dit le brun était vrai, la ville était morne et on se croyait en cage. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, vraiment mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait. Heero le sentant resserra sa main dans la sienne. Il fallait qu'elle soit courageuse et puis, elle allait enfin connaître son père. Aux portes du château, Trowa les accueillit.

- Comme promis me revoilà.

- Quatre avait prévu ton retour. Entrez !

Il les conduisit devant Treize car le roi n'était toujours pas remis de sa maladie. Le châtain méché se demandait tout de même comment l'être des bois avait-il pu faire si vite, mais Quatre lui avait dit d'avoir confiance en lui. Il irait jusqu'au bout et reviendrait avec leur princesse. Treize ne parut même pas surpris de sa présence mais tout de même un petit peu embêté.

- Alors revoilà notre petit être des bois.

- Voici la princesse !

Heero fit avancer un peu Duo et Treize l'examina. Elle frissonna sous son regard, sa capuche était tombée libérant sa longue chevelure et laissant voir un fin visage encore un peu arrondi.

- Quatre ?

Le jeune prophète qui était resté en retrait fit un pas.

- C'est bien elle !

- Très bien je suppose que tu voudrais récupérer ceci.

Il sortit de sa poche le collier à pierre cobalt. Dès qu'elle le vit, Duo comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait.

- Mais c'est…ton âme…

- En effet princesse, chacun ses motivations, ta mission est finie.

- Bien.

¤ POV de Duo

Mission ? Alors ce que Heero m'a dit, ce qu'il a partagé avec moi, ce n'était que pour son collier ? C'est sa vie tandis que moi, je ne suis qu'une mission. Non, je suis bête, Heero m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, je m'emballe juste.

_Même si, même si il savait ton secret ?_

Va t'en

_Regarde la vérité en face, tu n'es qu'une vulgaire mission_

Non

_Si_

Non

¤ Fin du POV

Quatre s'approcha de la princesse. Il se doutait qu'elle devait être un peu perdue.

- Venez vous changer.

Elle le suivit à regret et Heero n'eut aucun regard pour elle. C'était finit. Mais il n'arrivait pas à faire taire sa conscience. Il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre comment en si peu de temps, Duo avait réussi à capturer son cœur.

_Je ne peux pas résister, vas t'en, sinon je ne pourrais pas. Comment résister alors que mon cœur me hurle de te suivre, de t'embrasser. Je veux sentir ta chaleur, ton corps…Duo mais je ne peux pas, il détient ma vie._

oOo

Le blond emmena Duo au travers des couloirs jusqu'à une salle. Il n'avait pas osé dire un mot, il sentait que la princesse était triste, il le savait, il pouvait le sentir mais il le savait aussi.

- Voilà de quoi vous laver et vous Habiller.

- Et Hee-chan? Osa demander Duo.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, son âme est à l'abri, tenez.

Il lui donna un petit paquet que Duo ouvrit pour y découvrir le médaillon. Il brillait étrangement et Duo fut captivé par la teinte si ressemblante à celle des yeux du brun.

- C'est le vrai. Lui assura le blond.

- Merci.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, mais elle pouvait voir que ce jeune homme blond était sincère. Elle enleva la cape que Quatre prit.

- Si vous êtes blessé dites le moi.

- Oui promis.

Il la laissa se laver refermant la porte derrière lui. Elle plongea dans l'eau chaude et relaxante du bain si différent de ce qu'elle avait vécu depuis son départ de la tour. Elle s'adossa au rebord et pensa.

_Solo si tu était la que ferais-tu ? Mon secret je peux bien le dire à présent, il le faudra de tout manière_

Elle jeta un regard à la robe rose, sortit du bain et l'examina.

- Beurk quelle couleur immonde !

La porte claqua, elle se retourna se cachant du vêtement.

- Qui est là ?

- Jolie oiselle vous revoilà enfin !

- Vous !

- Oui, moi.

Duo recula contre le mur ne pouvant aller plus loin et ses affaires personnelles étaient bien trop loin pour qu'elle puisse attraper son couteau et se défendre.

- Stupide être des bois, Treize ne lui rendra jamais son collier et il moura. Nous deux nous retournerons dans notre tour, le roi ne pourra pas reprendre son trône et c'est Treize qui gouvernera.

Jamais !!

- Si mon ange, allons habille toi !

- Je ne veux pas mettre cette chose !

- Elle est belle pourtant ?

- AU SECOUR !

Duo cria le plus fort possible. Quatre suivit de Trowa entrèrent découvrant la scène. Ils avaient bien fait de ne pas s'éloigner.

- Princesse ?

- C'est lui mon bourreau faites le partir ! Je vous en prie…

Duo tomba au sol se recroquevillant contre le mur, la robe toujours cachant sa peau nue. Elle ne voulait pas revoir celui qui était responsable de toutes ses souffrances, de la mort de sa mère, de son frère…

- Oiselle, jolie oiselle, croyez vous vraiment que ces deux gosses vous sauveront comme votre frère l'a fait ?

Trowa chargea l'épée au dessus de la tête, Zechs n'eu aucun mal à parer de la sienne.

- Trowa ce n'est pas un magicien !

- Je devrais me méfier finalement.

Trowa et Zechs continuèrent leurs échanges. Le prophète en profita pour rejoindre la jeune fille.

- Venez !

- Mais.

- Pas d'inquiétude Trowa s'en sortira.

- Non !

Duo se dégagea de son emprise.

- Mon frère aussi pensait ça et il en est mort. Zechs a tué Solo et maman !

- Je le sais prince…

- Quoi ?

- Je suis prophète, je sais beaucoup de chose et surtout sur vous. Trowa ne moura pas car c'est lui qui succédera au roi, c'est votre cousin que le roi à la mort de son frère à prit sous son aile, alors venez.

Duo le regarda, il semblait si sûr de lui et il connaissait son secret. Duo le suivit et le blond lui donna des vêtements appropriés que Duo revêtit sur le champ. C'était la première fois qu'il portait ça. Il avait l'impression d'être enfin lui, de ne plus avoir à jouer de son apparence pour se cacher. Ce Quatre était quelqu'un de sincère et il l'appréciait.

- Ça y est ?

- Oui !

- Où est le collier ?

- Merde dans la salle de bain !

Ils se regardèrent et coururent jusqu'à la pièce. Le bruit des lames c'était arrêté. Ils entrèrent, Trowa était blessé à l'épaule, il ne pouvait plus se battre. Duo ne réfléchit même pas, ils ramassa le couteau et le lança. Il atteignit Zechs au niveau du cœur. Il ne les avait pas vu entrer, il tomba au sol, chancelant, le châtain méché en profita, prenant ce qu'il restait de sa force, il enfonça son épée un peu au dessus du couteau et le pseudo magicien tomba inerte dans le bain, changeant l'eau cristalline en mer de sang. Quatre se rua ensuite sur celui qui comptait à ses yeux.

- Ça va ??

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tes visions ne peuvent pas tout prévoir ?

- Non je le sais…

Il pleurait contre l'épaule en sang.

- Les sentiments par exemple.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'aime Quatre.

Il l'embrassa. Duo trouva bon de s'éclipser, il passa le collier autour de son cou à côté de celui de sa mère qui lui ressemblait énormément à l'exception que celui-ci était cobalt et le sien améthyste puis il courut trouver Heero.

**A suivre…**

Et on accélère le rythme, ça ressemble vraiment à un conte, rapide, sans prise de tête et sans scénario super approfondit. Enfin, j'espère que cela vous plait et que ça ne tombe pas trop dans le fleur bleu.

**Kisu**


	4. Au revoir mais pas adieu

**_Il était une fois…_**

**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Genre :** Fantaisiste, boy's love…

**Disclamer** Les personnages appartenant au monde de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriétés, le reste de l'histoire par contre sort tout droit de mon pauvre petit cerveau.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire comportera au final 9 chapitres. J'espère que vous accrocherez encore malgré la suite.

Le moment en italique c'est la pensée du perso.

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 4 : Au revoir mais pas adieu.**

Lorsque Duo était partit, Heero avait eu du mal à rester calme. Treize lui avait alors demandé comment il avait fait pour sauver la princesse et celui-ci lui avait tout raconté. Omettant toute fois quelques détails dont ils n'avaient pas besoin. Il avait vite repéré les soldats qui se rassemblaient derrière lui. Mais surtout, la présence de Wufei à ses côtés. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps Duo avait quitté la pièce mais il espérait que tout se passait bien. Soudainement, le sortant de ses observations, la porte s'ouvrit et Duo entra essoufflé.

- Un peu tard princesse.

Treize écrasa le collier avec un sourire machiavélique mais rien ne se passa, Heero ne sentait strictement rien.

- Tu es démasqué Treize, le collier n'était pas le bon, Quatre en avait la charge. Cria Wufei.

- Vous m'avez trompé !

- Oui !

Duo était toujours à la porte nattant juste le haut de ses cheveux et laissant le reste au niveau des épaules tomber sur ses hanches. Ce serait plus simple pour lui.

- Nous vous avons bien eu n'est ce pas ?

Quatre entra portant à demi Trowa dont l'épaule était vaguement bandée.

- Zechs est mort.

- Impossible !

- Si il a tué mon frère, ma mère, ils sont à présent vengés !

- Princesse ?

- Arrêtez je ne suis pas cela, ce n'était qu'un moyen de me protéger trouvé par ma mère et suivit par mon jumeau. Je n'ai jamais été ainsi – Duo se tourna vers l'être des bois un petit sourire triste – je suis désolé Heero, je ne suis pas ce que tu crois, je ne l'ai jamais été.

Treize ne comprenait plus rien, il passa son regard de Duo à Heero pour retourner sur Duo et là, il remarqua le médaillon.

- Comment peux-tu porter ce collier ? Cria t il.

- Ça ?

- Oui, c'est l'âme de cet être des bois, tu ne peux le porter sur toi, c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas le porter ?

- C'est ainsi, tu n'en es pas le possesseur !

Duo enleva le collier et le mit au creux de sa main, la pierre brillait chaleureusement.

- Treize ! Tu vas mourir, traître ! Cria Trowa avant de s'affaisser un peut plus sur Quatre.

- Allons prince regardez-vous, c'est pathétique : un blessé, un être des bois, un prophète, une princesse et un seul en état de se battre.

Il soupira mais Duo s'emporta un peut plus.

- Arrêtez avec ce nom, je ne suis pas une princesse !

- Pathétique…Enfermez moi tout ça !

Les gardes s'approchèrent, Wufei s'interposa entre eux et son prince. Peu de personnes étaient au courant que Trowa était le futur héritier du trône, le roi avait préféré garder ça pour un cercle fermé. En tout cas, il l'avait promis, il protégerait ses amis.  
De son côté Duo reculait et Heero ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas le droit de réveiller sa force mais là, J ne pouvait rien dire. Alors pour Duo…il ferma les yeux, la pierre se mit à briller de plus en plus dans la paume de Duo, elle le réchauffait, il sentait Heero en lui.

Que ce passait il ? Heero ne savait pas non plus, ce qu'il faisait juste que si il ne se servait pas de sa force, Duo périrait et il voulait le sauver. Pourquoi maintenant ? Peu importait, pour Duo il le ferait.

Duo était perdu, il se revoyait petit avec sa mère, sa nourrice et pour finir son frère. La mort de sa famille dans la tour, les uns après les autres. Les sanglots de sa mère, les histoires sur le pays de ses ancêtres. Tout lui revenait ainsi que les nombreux chevaliers envoyés afin de les sauver et enfin l'arrivée d'Heero, sa chaleur, son odeur, son cœur, tout, Heero était bien en lui. Il voyait à présent sa vie à lui, enfant chassé par des humains pour le fait qu'il était différent, recueillit et élevé dans une forôt par un ermite et qui l'obligeait à masquer ses sentiments puis capturé dans le village, les paroles de la lune, celle de Quatre et…

_Ai shiteru_

_Si je te disais que je ne suis pas ce que je semble être, tu m'aimerais toujours ?_

_Hai_

Ses mots jamais Duo ne les oublierait, ils étaient ancrés dans son cœur pour toujours.

La pierre brilla d'un coup et se suréleva au niveau du cœur de Duo propageant une immense lumière bleue. Une bourrasque de vent entra dans le château balayant les gardes, Heero avait fait apparaître une épée et se dirigeait vers Treize.

Duo ne savait plus où il était : dans son corps ou dans la pierre ? Peu importe si son énergie pouvait servir à Heero, la personne qu'il aimait, celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie.

Treize ne suivait plus rien, les yeux de l'être des bois étaient terrifiants, plein de rage et de rancœur, il venait de voir l'enfance de Duo de la faute de cet homme puis l'extermination de son peuple toujours sous les ordres de cet homme. Sa mère courant dans les champs pour leur échapper avec lui dans les bras, le sang, son père le protégeant et criant à sa mère de fuir avec lui, sa famille morte par les assauts des gardes, son village en flamme.

Il brandit son arme, sa haine se mêla à celle de Duo qu'il sentait en lui, il ne faisait plus qu'un, il transperça le cœur de l'homme qui avait anéantit sa jeunesse ainsi que celle de la personne qu'il chérissait le plus. L'homme s'écroula au sol en maudissant les vainqueurs.

L'épée disparut une fois sa tache accomplie, Heero retrouva la totalité de ses esprits et se tourna vers Duo toujours dans la lumière, la pierre en suspension devant lui.

Heero ainsi que les autres admiraient la scène : le natté avait les yeux fermés, la tête à demi en arrière, ses bras tendus, ses paumes ouvertes vers la pierre et ses longs cheveux flottaient autour de lui. Le tableau faisait vraiment mystérieux, magique et éblouissant

La lumière faiblit et la pierre disparut à l'endroit où se trouvait le cœur de Duo. Dès que ce fut fini, Duo s'effondra. Heero se jeta sur lui et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol. Il le prit dans ses bras et le petit prince ouvrit les yeux.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas Hee-chan ?

- Pourquoi ?

- De ne pas être une fille…

- Je le savais déjà, Duo !

- Comment ?

- Tu crois que la deuxième fois que tu t'es baigné, je suis apparu comme si de rien n'était. Je ne suis pas devin, ce jour là, je suis arrivé plus tôt et j'ai vu ton secret. Ça ne change rien, Duo, Je t'aime !

Duo sentit les larmes de joies couler le long de ses joues.

- Comme tout cela est mignon !

- Majesté ?!

Tout le monde se tourna vers le roi qui venait d'entrer surpris de le voir sur pied. N'était-il pas censé être au fond de son lit ?

- Père ! Crièrent ensemble Duo et Trowa.

- Ce mot est doux à mes oreilles. Ta sœur Quatre m'a expliqué votre vision sur le traître Treize et tout le reste d'ailleurs, c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas bu le poison mais je vous ai laissé faire sinon rien de tout ce qui avait été prédit ce serait avéré exacte !

- Il est vraie majesté, que tout cela ne ce serait alors pas accomplit.

Le roi ouvrit grand ses bras et Duo se jeta dedans sans aucune hésitation. Le seigneur les referma sur le corps frêle de son enfant qu'il avait tant voulu serrer toute sa vie, il avait tant voulu voire cette petite frimousse grandir.

- Alors Hélène m'avait donné des jumeaux ?

- Oui mon frère, Solo et moi, Duo.

- Ta mère était merveilleuse comme toi Heero, c'était un être des bois.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Trowa, Wufei et Heero.

- Oui, tu ne l'as pas remarqué quand ton énergie a fusionné avec celle de Duo. Treize l'avait fait enlevé ainsi le traité entre nos deux peuples ne pouvait tenir et ça lui a permis d'anéantir votre race. Ce n'était qu'un prétexte parmi tan d'autre pour obtenir ensuite mon trône. Quand à toi Heero il se trouve que ton peuple n'a pas totalement été décimé et ils t'attendent, si ce que la sœur de notre prophète m'a dit est vrai, tu es prince.

- Quoi Hee-chan est un prince ?

- Oui mon fils et on le cherche pour succéder au trône. Les êtres des bois sont assez fidèles.

Heero ne comprenait plus rien, il était prince et aimait un prince, jusque là il arrivait à joindre les deux bouts. Son peuple n'avait pas été décimé dans sa totalité donc il n'était pas le seul survivant, et on le cherchait pour succéder. Dans ce cas, il était en mesure de passer un accord avec le roi pour la sauvegarde de son peuple. Mais avant tout il fallait que son peuple le reconnaisse comme tel.

- Si je suis prince, c'est que j'ai des responsabilités envers vous. Dans ce cas laissez moi retourner voir mon peuple afin de récupérer mes titres et nos serons en mesure de faire un nouveau traité.

- Cela serait un honneur que de pouvoir traiter avec vous.

- Maintenant il me faut rejoindre mon peuple afin de régler quelques détailles mais je reviendrais.

Heero fit un pas en avant vers Duo mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, il le regardait dans les yeux. L'être des bois lui sourit et fit demi tour, il reviendrait pour lui en ces lieux et pour son peuple. Il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir. C'était mieux ainsi.

**A suivre…**

Heero part pour conquérir son trône. C'est fou ce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir franchit le cap du non retour. Cette histoire est assez fleur bleu et sans queue ni tête mais bon, c'est vraiment déstressant de pas se prendre la tête comme ça. J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours.

**Kisu**


	5. Une princesse envahissante

**_Il était une fois…_**

**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Genre :** Fantaisiste, boy's love…

**Disclamer** Les personnages appartenant au monde de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriétés, le reste de l'histoire par contre sort tout droit de mon pauvre petit cerveau.

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai vécu un changement d'ordinateur. J'ai eu un ordinateur portable et donc je le quitte plus et comme les chapitres étaient sur l'autre pc…mais voilà, maintenant tout est bon.

Le moment en italique c'est la pensée du perso.

_Bonne lecture ! _

**Chapitre 5 : Une princesse envahissante.**

Depuis que le roi avait retrouvé son fils le pays était redevenu calme et prospère. Duo avait été éduqué durant deux mois aux enseignements de base d'un jeune prince mais mis à part l'art de se battre, le reste n'était pas facile à lui inculquer. Nombreux étaient les professeurs à s'en mordre les doigts et à aller râler auprès du roi afin que son fils daigne se tenir convenablement.

Cependant le roi savait que son fils ne le ferait jamais même si Quatre qui était devenu son meilleur ami ainsi que son confident arrivait à le calmer. Il lui manquait quelque chose et ce quelque chose était Heero, l'être des bois en partant avait apparemment brisé le prince, et le jeune homme attendait tous les jours qu'il veuille bien passer les grilles du château mais chaque jour c'était pareil, pas de Heero.

Trowa regardait son 'frère' se morfondre et il s'en voulait de ne pouvoir rien faire même si Quatre, son amant, lui disait que tout irait mieux le jour où Heero reviendra comme il l'avait dit.

Wufei quant à lui c'était vu assigné le contrôle de la garde et devait recruter, former les nouveaux soldas.

oOo

Duo était allongé dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Il aimait bien cette pièce parce qu'elle avait été spécialement aménagée pour ses goûts. Son père avait bien comprit que le jeune homme avait besoin de liberté et non pas d'être enfermé et donc la pièce était éclairé par de grande fenêtre et il y avait même un balcon assez spacieux où le jeune prince entretenait différentes plantes dont Heero lui avait fait connaître lors de leur voyage pour le château. L'intérieure était assez claire et son lit très moelleux. Il y avait même un couple de rouge gorge qui avait élu domicile sur le haut du lit à baldaquin et Duo aimait les entendre chanter.

On frappa doucement à la porte et son père entra, Duo nota rapidement le fait qu'il n'était pas relativement de bonne humeur. Le roi s'assit aux côtés de son fils caressant ses longs cheveux.

- Trowa est déjà au courant, il voulait que ce soit Quatre qui te l'annonce mais je crois qu'il n'est pas en état pour ça.

Le châtain se releva.

- Qui y a-t-il Père ?

- Je viens de recevoir une lettre du royaume de Sank. Tu sais le royaume voisin ?

- Oui, je crois me souvenir que l'un de mes professeurs en a effectivement fait allusion dans son cours.

Le roi sourit à l'indifférence que son fils pouvait avoir pour autre chose que la nature. Un des deux rouges gorges se posa sur l'épaule de son enfant. En le regardant ainsi, il avait bien les gènes des êtres des bois même si son apparence restait humaine.

- Et bien il se trouve que le roi voudrait que je vous fasse rencontrer sa fille…je sais que chacun, l'un comme l'autre avez déjà offert votre cœur mais il nous faut la recevoir.

- Je vois les bonnes mœurs seraient que l'un de nous l'épouse mais cela est impossible et tu le sais alors pourquoi la recevoir ?

Le roi soupira.

- Le protocole veut que les rois présentent leurs filles aux princes des autres contrées, c'est pour cela que je suis obligé de la recevoir.

Duo se leva et se rendit sur le balcon où il s'accouda à la rambarde.

- Comment va Sally ?

Le châtain était doué pour changer de discussion lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas répondre aux attentes.

- Bien, elle est enceinte d'un mois, ce sera selon Quatre un garçon en cela j'espère ne pas avoir de problème de descendance ! Dit-il narquoisement.

Duo sourit. La jeune femme avait été de la protection rapprochée des sœurs de Quatre et le roi avait fait sa connaissance lors de sa fausse maladie car elle était médecin. Depuis ils étaient ensemble, la jeune femme faisait une excellente reine pour le royaume et Duo l'adorait.

Une jeune femme brune au reflet bleuté entra dans la salle.

- Majesté, la reine vous demande.

L'homme se leva et sortit en disant au revoir à son fils et en espérant qu'il se remettrait de la nouvelle. La jeune femme resta.

- Tu peux approcher Hilde !

La damoiselle exécuta contente et s'accouda elle aussi à la rambarde.

- Comment va Wufei ?

- Il travaille dur, mais dès qu'il le peut, il prend soin de nous.

Duo et Hilde se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre et le châtain posa sa main sur le ventre bombé de son amie.

- Ça va faire combien ?

- Six mois bientôt sept !

- Et ben ça va faire du monde d'un coup dans ce palais.

- Oui j'espère que le petit prince et ma fille s'entendront bien !

- Il en est de même pour moi, ce serait dommage autrement.

Ils reportèrent leur regard vers le ciel.

- Alors tu es prêt à recevoir la princesse de Sank ?

- Nan…mais puisque je suis prince je le dois mais je crois que ce sera une soirée mémorable.

- Oui je le crois aussi, je dois te préparer.

- Dans ce cas…

Hilde aida Duo à se préparer convenablement afin de recevoir la princesse. Lorsque arriva le soir, les deux princes, le roi et la reine attendaient la jeune femme. Quatre et Wufei en retraits et Hilde curieuse sur le côté. On pouvait tout de même sentir une certaine tension au sein du groupe. Les portes s'ouvrirent et une jeune femme brune entra.

- Voici la princesse Réléna de Sank !

La princesse fit son entrée habillée d'une magnifique robe rose. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et descendaient au niveau de ses épaules. Elle avait un sourire tout à fait charmant. Duo se rappela tout de même de sa robe le premier jour au palais, c'était exactement ça. Bien que légèrement plus travaillée au niveau des dentelles.

- Enchantée votre majesté, je suis Réléna de Sank.

- Bienvenue à vous princesse, je me présente aussi, je suis le rois Maxwell et voici ma femme, la reine Sally, et mes deux fils, Trowa et Duo.

La princesse les détailla et sourit. Hilde choisit ce moment pour se faire connaître.

- Majesté, le dîner est servi.

- Merci Hilde, dans ce cas princesse veuillez nous suivre.

Ils la menèrent à la table où ils dînèrent tous ensemble. La princesse comptait énormément de prétendants mais aucun n'avait eut le privilège d'avoir sa main. On disait qu'elle se réservait pour un homme, un vrai qui comblerait tous ses désirs. Duo et Trowa décrochèrent rapidement la conversation et jouaient avec leur fourchette et les pommes de terre.

Les deux princes durent ensuite accompagner la princesse dans les jardins. Chacun pensant naturellement qu'il serait mieux avec son amoureux qu'avec elle mais le protocole le voulait ainsi. Trowa fut le premier à partir ayant des choses à faire. Duo resta alors seule avec la jeune femme.

- Alors vous êtes le fils de la reine Hélène ?

- En effet.

- Vous avez vécu quinze ans dans une tour avec un magicien, c'est cela ?

- C'est exact sauf que ce n'était pas un magicien.

- Et vous avez été sauvé par un prince être des bois. Les dires sont venus jusqu'à Sank, je dois avouer que j'en suis un peu bouleversée. Vous avez vécu de bien belles aventures.

- Si on veut.

Duo soupira et s'assit sur le banc près du lac regardant doucement les cygnes nagés dessus.

- Vous semblez mélancolique prince Duo.

- Ce n'est rien, souvenirs douloureux. Je m'excuse mais je vais devoir vous laisser.

Le châtain se leva et partit laissant la princesse seule dans le jardin et un peu frustrée de ce voir ainsi délaissée.

Duo dormit peu ne se remémorant que le passé et ne pensant qu'à Heero. Le réveille fut dur mais il devait s'habiller. Il sortit de sa chambre, il y avait un de ses brand le bat de combat dans les couloirs. Apparemment l'arrivée d'ôtes inattendus. Duo entra dans la grande salle, des voix lui parvenaient.

- Majesté en tant que prince, je me dois de faire ce que je peux pour mon peuple et donc je vous demande de le réhabiliter totalement comme peuple de votre royaume.

- Cela me semble normal que je le fasse.

- Merci bien, vous comprendrez que je demande dans ce cas votre protection face aux autres royaumes comme nous vivons sur vos terres.

- Je pense que cela est juste aussi mais pour cela il vous faut accepter qu'une de mes patrouilles s'installe chez vous. Je verrais tout à l'heure qui aura ce poste.

Duo avança un peu plus en reconnaissant les voix. Il passa aux côtés de deux êtres des bois, apparemment garde du prince qui se trouvait dans la salle. Son cerveau marcha assez rapidement, être des bois, prince donc Heero. Mais comme tout conte qui se respecte, une jeune et jolie princesse fait toujours sont apparition afin de mettre en péril les couples normalement formé. Et ce fut le cas, Duo fut devancé par Réléna qui venait saluer le roi, dès qu'elle vit Heero, elle commença à lui faire les yeux doux.

- Bonjour majesté, pourrais-je savoir qui est ce charmant jeune homme ?

- Je suis le prince Heero, je viens au nom de mon peuple pour renouveler les traités entre nos deux races.

- Princesse Réléna de Sank.

Heero lui fit un baise main et se tourna de nouveau vers le roi.

- Je demande votre hospitalité pour la nuit et j'aimerais aussi voir le responsable de votre armé afin d'en savoir un peut plus.

- Bien sur, il est dehors aux écuries.

- Je vais le mener si cela ne vous dérange pas, je dois prendre l'air, la fraîcheur du matin est propice au teint.

Le roi n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la princesse entraîna le brun dehors sous le regard triste de Duo. Le roi vit bien son fils s'enfuir. Cette princesse était vraiment une poisse pour son château. Deux domestiques avaient rendu les armes et ne voulaient plus s'occuper d'elle, trop exigeante même Hilde ne voulait pas.

Duo couru jusqu'aux écuries après tout même si ils y allaient, il ne voulait pas les voir, il allait juste sceller son cheval et aller se promener. Il rejoignit son box avant eux et y trouva Wufei et Trowa. Il ne se fit pas remarquer et entra dans son box pour s'occuper de Deathschythe son cheval noir. Il le brossa écoutant les conversations. Être ici le calmait. Death était un agréable confident.

- Princesse Réléna et…Heero qu'elle surprise, c'est Duo qui va être content de te voir !

- Alors c'est vous prince Heero qui avait sauvé le prince Duo, vous auriez pu me le dire tout de même, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous à Sank.

- Wufei j'aimerais que tu me montres avec Trowa votre armée. Je suis ici afin de faire en sorte que mon peuple soit sauf et le roi m'a donc accordé sa protection mais pour cela j'ai besoin de vous voir à l'œuvre.

- Je vois ! Et bien ce sera avec plaisir, l'entraînement ne va pas tarder à commencer.

- Merci.

Duo en ayant un peut marre d'entendre la personne qu'il aimait et les gloussements de la princesse accrochée à son bras, sortit son cheval, il avait décidé qu'il ne le scellera pas, il irait à la rivière tout simplement. Il ne le fit cependant pas bien discrètement.

- Duo ? Tu étais là ?

Le châtain se tourna vers eux comme si il n'avait rien remarqué.

- Ne faites pas attention à moi, je ne fais que passer. Bien le bonjour prince Heero, ça fait deux mois que je n'ai eu de vos nouvelles mais à ce que je vois, vous vous portez extrêmement bien et j'en suis ravi. Veuillez m'excusez à présent, j'ai entendu dire que les promenades matinales étaient bonnes pour le teint.

Il monta sur Deathscythe et le lança au galop, il sauta la barrière et s'élança au travers de la ville avant de passer les portes et de disparaître dans la forêt. Wufei et Trowa se regardèrent attristés puis se tournèrent vers Heero. Ils connaissaient si bien le jeune homme à présent que celui-ci était aussi lisible qu'un livre.

- Je suis désolé pour son comportement Heero mais il attendait vraiment de recevoir de tes nouvelles.

- Ce n'est rien Trowa, ce n'est rien !

Heero regarda encore un moment l'endroit où Duo avait disparu et Wufei les mena à la salle d'entraînement.

oOo

Duo arriva près de la rivière, il laissa boire son cheval et s'allongea dans l'herbe en écoutant le chant de l'eau et des oiseaux. Cet endroit lui rappelait Heero. Il lui avait tellement manqué, ses bras, sa chaleur, ses baisers. Il voulait le revoir mais maintenant que se passerait-il ? Ils étaient princes tous les deux, qui choisirait-il ? Réléna avec qui il aurait une descendance ou bien lui, un flirt. Il soupira c'était voué à l'échec. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par l'eau et les rayons de soleil sur sa peau.

oOo

Le déjeuner approcha au palais et personne encore n'avait vu Duo. Heero, Trowa, Wufei et Réléna revinrent en discutant enfin les trois garçons discutaient de l'armée et la jeune femme se pavanait au bras de l'être des bois. Hilde arriva en courant et sauta sur Wufei, qui faisait les gros yeux.

- Hilde, tu ne dois pas courir, tu es enceinte !

- Ce n'est rien, tu sais bien que je suis active, je ne peux pas rester tranquille et puis le problème ne vient pas de moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Duo ? Il a disparu depuis ce matin et la reine et le roi voudrait le voir.

- Il est partit ce matin à cheval.

Quatre arriva à sont tour en tremblant de la tête au pied, son amant se jeta sur lui pour le soutenir, le blond avait du avoir une vision.

- Que ce passe t-il ?

- C'est Duo ! Où est Duo ? Il ne faut pas le laisser seul ! Il ne faut...pas.

Le prophète s'évanouit et Trowa le prit dans ses bras.

- Wufei scelle les chevaux, il est sûrement à la rivière !

- Bien !

- Je viens avec toi !

Heero lâcha la princesse et suivit Wufei qui passait les portes. Le prince avant de déposer son amant dans sa chambre demanda à la princesse d'aller prévenir le roi puis lui aussi disparut. Quelques minutes plus tard tous étaient en scelle sur son cheval et se dirigeaient vers l'endroit où se trouvait Duo.

**A suivre... **

Et voilà tout plein de nouveaux personnages. Et pas seulement des amicaux. Il fallait bien mettre une petite prise de tête dans le couple Heero Duo sinon ce n'était pas marrant. J'espère que cela vous aura plu.

**Kisu**


	6. Enlevement

**Il était une fois…**

**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Genre :** Fantaisiste, boy's love…

**Disclamer** Les personnages appartenant au monde de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriétés, le reste de l'histoire par contre sort tout droit de mon pauvre petit cerveau.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'aurai du appeler cette histoire 'Les malheurs de Duo'.

Le moment en italique c'est la pensée du perso.

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 6 : Enlèvement**

Duo dormait tranquillement près de la rivière, ses longs cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage. Un homme assez grand et une jeune fille blonde s'approchèrent de lui. Derrière eux suivait une petite troupe de brigands, la seule chose qu'on remarquait était leurs longues oreilles dignes des êtres des bois, seuls leurs chefs semblaient être humain. La jeune fille s'agenouilla à côté du garçon.

- Elle dort grand père.

- Bien à la vue de ses habits, je dirais qu'elle vient du palais.

- Ce n'est pas une servante, je pencherais pour la princesse de Sank, elle devait venir ici pour être présentée au roi et à ses fils. Dit un jeune être des bois.

- Dans ce cas on l'embraque c'est ça ? Questionna un autre.

- Oui, on pourra en tirer un bon profit et au pire la vendre comme esclave, elle est assez jolie.

- Dorothy, une princesse n'est pas une esclave, ça se verrait tout de suite non, nous allons la garder bien au chaud, tu t'en occupes.

- Bien grand père.

Elle sortit un petit tube de sa poche et l'ouvrir, plaçant le fin parfum qui s'en échappait juste sous le nez de l'endormi histoire qu'elle ne se réveille pas tout de suite puis la monta sur son cheval prenant soin de lui confisquer son couteau. Deathscythe était partit avant leur arrivée afin de ne pas se faire capturer. Dès que la troupe disparut, il se plaça là où était son maître et se coucha, il était trop grand et trop imposant pour les suivre. Un jeune écureuil qui lui avait suivit la scène s'en chargea et les pista.

Heero, Wufei et Trowa arrivèrent sur les lieux quelques minutes après leur départ et trouvèrent le cheval attristé par la disparition de son maître. Heero descendit du sien et examina le sol.

- Ils étaient plusieurs ! Je dirais une dizaine – il releva la tête – des êtres des bois sûrement des brigands.

Trowa pistait lui aussi.

- Ils sont partis vers l'ouest.

Wufei quant à lui tentait de calmer le cheval, mais seul Duo avait réussit à le maîtriser et le comprendre, Deathscythe avait été abandonné et avait été élevé sauvagement et Duo l'avait maîtrisé d'un seul regard mais là il ressemblait plus à un chaton qu'à un cheval sauvage.

- Que faisons nous ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je me vois mal rentrer au palais et dire que ce sont des êtres des bois alors que je viens de demander la protection de mon peuple !

- C'est sûr mais je préfère que père soit au courant, il se peut qu'entre notre venue en ces lieux et notre retour, une missive lui soit parvenue, je préfère attendre que foncer tête baissée dans le tas.

Heero acquiesça, Wufei de même et ils rentrèrent le plus rapidement possible.

oOo

Duo se réveilla sur la croupe d'un cheval, comment cela ce faisait-il ? A la robe ce n'était pas Death donc c'est qu'il avait été enlevé lors de sa sieste. Il jeta un coup d'œil à gauche, un à droite, personne, ils étaient en bout de queue. Il se laissa glisser et rapidement se mit à courir. Ce qui était bien avec ses gènes d'être des bois, c'est qu'il avait quelques facilités que les humaines ne possédaient pas et depuis deux mois, il les entretenait. Dorothy sentit vite la baisse de poids et se retourna pour voir sa prisonnière s'échapper.

- Grand père elle s'échappe !

- Rattrapez la !

Duo courait toujours, il avait entendu les voix et voilà qu'on le prenait encore pour une fille. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il fonça tête baissée dans les buissons, s'écorchant autant qu'il le pouvait mais le seul fait de courir ne lui laissa pas le temps de sentir les blessures ni le sang qui coulait le long de sa joue. Il s'arrêta au bout d'un moment pensant les avoir enfin semé, il respira et regarda autour de lui. Il était perdu c'était le cas de le dire. Il vit juste au loin une cahute avec de la fumée et il s'y dirigea. Il frappa. Un vieil homme lui ouvrit.

- Oui c'est pour…quoi ?

Il détailla l'être qui se trouvait devant sa porte et la fit vite entrer.

- Ma pauvre petite, que t'est-il arrivée ? Tu es toute sale ? Viens papy G va s'occuper de toi.

- Merci.

Il la mena jusqu'à la salle de bain où du moins une bassine avec de l'eau pour la nettoyer, il la fit s'assoire sur un tabouret et la débarbouilla. Duo plissa le nez de temps en temps, ça faisait mal mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était déjà une chance qu'il est réussit à leur échapper, il n'allait pas en plus demander l'impossible. La porte claqua et le prince sursauta.

- N'ai pas peur, ça doit être Howard, un ami.

En effet un autre vieil homme entra dans la pièce et resta surpris.

- Tu as vu l'oisillon qui est venu frapper à la porte.

- La pauvre petite, je vais lui préparer à manger.

Et il disparut, Duo se relâcha un peut et décida de joue les filles, après tout si c'est pour cela qu'on le prenait. Seulement, il se demandait bien comment aller réagir son père mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il se débrouille seul. Une fois à table Duo mangea mais pas trop histoire de ne pas montrer qu'il était habitué à manger à sa faim.

- Alors petite oiselle perdue que t'est-il arrivée ?

- Je me suis fait capturer par des brigands et j'ai réussi à m'échapper mais j'ai traversé la forêt et voyez le résultat.

- A voir tes habits tu viens du palais, ne serais tu pas du cortège de la princesse Réléna ?

Duo cogita vite et hocha la tête positivement.

- Je suis la domestique de la princesse elle m'avait envoyé me promener pour découvrir les lieux et ainsi pouvoir l'emmener dans un endroit qu'elle aimerait et puis je me suis fait capturer.

- A mon avis, ils ont du te prendre pour la princesse car tu es correctement vêtue !

- Que voulez-vous, la princesse n'aime pas être entourée de personnes mal habillée, elle a un certains goûts.

Ils rirent et Duo bailla. Après la cavalcade qu'il venait de faire, il ne savait pas vraiment comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher.

- Où ? Questionna le châtain à la vue de la petite pièce.

- Ne t'inquiète donc pas, monte à l'étage il y a une pièce, tu y seras bien.

- Merci beaucoup.

Duo monta les marches et se coucha tranquillement dans le lit de paille.

oOo

Les trois garçons rentrèrent au château tête basse, Hilde se jeta sur eux dès les portes et le roi fut le second de la liste.

- Alors ?

- Et bien, Duo a été enlevé et nous ne savons pas où il se trouve, nous attendons une manifestation de sa capture pour…

- Majesté !

La princesse Réléna suivit de Noin arrivèrent en courant.

- Nous venons de recevoir cette missive.

Elle la tendit au roi qui la lu à haute voix afin que tout le monde puisse entendre.

_'Nous détenons la princesse Réléna, si vous ne voulez pas qu'il lui soit fait de mal, nous vous demandons, trois sacs d'or plus le prince Heero._

_R'_

- K'so ! Lâcha Heero.

- Vous les connaissez ?

- Hai, c'est un groupe d'opposant. Ils n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord sur mes titres mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas que des êtres des bois dedans, ils sont commandés par des humains. Mon espion m'a rapporté la dernière fois que l'un deux se nommait Dorothy Catalogna. R pour Romefeller.

- Et bien nous voilà dans une super position, ils ont prit Duo pour la princesse Réléna et ils vous en veulent Heero. Je crois que nous n'aurons jamais la paix.

- Majesté, je prends à partit tout ce qui viens de ce passer et se trouvant que j'y suis mêler, j'engage ma vie à sauver le prince.

Heero n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il tomba au sol en se tenant le cœur. La princesse fut vite sur lui mais ne pu rien faire. Quatre apparut, ses yeux vides comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait en tant que prophète.

- _Il est ton âme prince, tu ne peux vivre sans. Votre histoire a été tracée, tu t'es perdu en lui dans ce château, vous n'êtes devenu qu'un. Sa souffrance sera la tienne et cela pour l'éternité que tu le veuilles ou non. Il est devenu ta pierre tout ce que tu ressens et ressentiras viendra de lui mais je crois que tu comprends tu n'as pas besoin que je te le dise._

Quatre fit quelques pas et continua.

- _Sache une chose seulement, il a mal, ça tu le ressens mais ce ne sont pas ses blessures physique le pire mais bien celle de son cœur._

Le blond ferma les yeux.

- _Tu dois le retrouver car c'est toi qu'il attend…_

Trowa le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe une nouvelle fois, Quatre n'avait pas fait de prédiction si longue depuis deux mois au moins et cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup. Heero se releva en se tenant le cœur.

- Je pars dès ce soir le chercher et je le ramènerais quoi qu'il arrive, je le retrouverais.

L'être des bois fit demi tour et se dirigea vers les écuries Wufei à sa suite.

- Je viens avec toi !

- Non ça ne vaut mieux pas, je préfère y aller seul, c'est moi qu'ils veulent, toi reste ici, Hilde a besoin de toi.

Wufei hocha la tête et regarda Heero monter sur son cheval et partir. Et dire que la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils étaient ennemis et maintenant ami. Le temps passait vite.

oOo

Duo ne dormait pas et les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, pas qu'il avait peur, il avait l'habitude lors de sa séquestration mais Heero lui manquait. Et toute cette histoire de princesse l'agaçait, il aurait du dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait dès le début devant la princesse Réléna, tout cela ne serait pas allé aussi loin. Il avait mal au cœur et ça, personne ne pourrait le guérir.

Il entendit des voix dehors et se précipita à la fenêtre, quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'il vit ses deux soi-disant sauveurs en pleine discussion avec ses ravisseurs.

- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas la princesse !

- Elle nous a dit que oui elle était juste la servante !

- Je paris que c'est un moyen de se protéger.

Duo ne s'attarda pas plus et descendit les escaliers doucement sans se faire remarquer, la porte s'ouvrit et il se cacha rapidement sous l'escalier.

- Elle dort à l'étage.

- Allons-y, mieux vaut être plusieurs, elle court vite.

Dès qu'ils furent tous montés, il passa par la fenêtre de l'autre côté et partit en courant. La lune semblait la protéger, les nuages l'occultaient grandement et la pluie commençait déjà à tomber. Duo laissa ses chaussures pour plus de faciliter et se remit à courir manquant de glisser à chaque fois. Il percuta de plein fouet un arbre et dévala une pente assez hardie avant de s'évanouir plus bas en touchant le fond.

- Elle a encore disparu, cette fille est vraiment rapide pourtant on m'a dit que la princesse ne supportait pas le sport !

- A croire ma chérie que cela s'avère faux.

- Raa ! Retrouvez là, elle ne doit pas être bien loin.

oOo

Heero avançait le plus rapidement possible, après être retourné sur les lieux, il avait pisté les brigands mais la pluie c'était mis à tomber et les traces disparaissaient dans la boue.

Il se stoppa agacé de voir ses recherches vaines. Il s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre, à quoi bon continuer on y voyait rien. Il s'adossa dans les racines d'un orme et laissa son esprit vagabonder en se souvenant de Duo et de leur rencontre. Quel imbécile ! La première chose qu'il aurait de faire c'était de demander à le voir et non pas l'armée, mais quel abruti vraiment. Il s'en voulait incontestablement et maintenant il était seul encore plus, sentant la douleur de la personne qu'il aimait en lui.

- Duo où es-tu ?

Seule les ténèbres lui répondirent.

oOo

Duo se réveilla dans la boue, la première chose qu'il vit fut la pente qu'il venait de dévaler, c'était assez haut et puis il regarda l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, boueux certes mais le rouges de ses blessures donnait une pointe de couleur à l'ensemble. La pluie tombait toujours et il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il se releva, ça ne servait à rien de rester ici à ne rien faire, il retomba de suite, sa jambe lui faisait mal très mal, elle devait être cassée au plus grave ou simplement foulée. Il déchira un bout de son pantalon et avec une branche de fortune il s'en fit une attelle avant de repartir.

Le silence était bel et bien présent, un petit écureuil se posa sur son épaule, Duo lui sourit et la bestiole rousse lui indiqua de le suivre.

- Toi au moins tu ne peux pas être méchant.

Le châtain suivit donc l'écureuil jusqu'à une grotte petite certes mais bien cachée, il pourrait s'y reposer tranquillement. Il s'allongea et le petit animal vint se calfeutrer contre lui. La fatigue eu raison du prince qui s'endormit.

oOo

Trowa au château ne cessait de tourner en rond et décida au bout d'un moment d'agir, cela ne servait à rien de rester en ces lieux alors que son frère était peut être en danger. Wufei aussi ne tenait pas en place, Hilde allait mal et Duo lui manquait, pas que son blabla quotidien lui manquait mais sa présence était apaisante et puis Hilde l'aimait bien et voulait le voir. Le roi tentait de garder son calme malgré les douces paroles de sa femme mais perdre de nouveau son fils retrouvé, cela ne lui plaisait pas et son moral chutait. Quatre dormait toujours et ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller ce qui faisait un peut peur.

Réléna elle était inquiète pour son beau prince, Heero lui plaisait beaucoup même si les paroles de Quatre lui restaient en travers de la gorge. Elle ne savait pas ce qui unissait les deux garçons mais une chose était sûr c'est que c'était assez fort.

Trowa décida au bout de quelques heures à prendre les choses en main au lieu de voir tout le monde dépérir dans son coin. Si Duo avait été kidnappé par des brigands, il n'y avait qu'un endroit où il aurait des informations. Il alla chercher Wufei mais à la place, il ne trouva que Quatre marchant dans les couloirs un peu difficilement mais debout.

- Tu pars, j'avais peur de ne pas me réveiller avant.

- Tu savais que j'allais prendre cette résolution.

- Oui, je suis prophète, et je sais aussi que Wufei va t'accompagner et que nous retrouverons Heero en chemin la suite je ne la connais hélas pas.

- Dans ce cas dépêchons nous.

**A suivre…**

Je sais je rallonge mon histoire comme je le peux. Donc Duo est kidnappé, Heero est partit à sa recherche, les trois autres vont y aller aussi. Mais que va-t-il se passer ? J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.

**Kisu**


	7. Acropia cité des voleurs

**_Il était une fois…_**

**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Genre :** Fantaisiste, boy's love…

**Disclamer** Les personnages appartenant au monde de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriétés, le reste de l'histoire par contre sort tout droit de mon pauvre petit cerveau.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà la suite et bientôt fin de cet étrange conte.

Le moment en italique c'est la pensée du perso.

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7 : Acropia cité des voleurs.**

Duo émergea difficilement mais se réveilla tout de même. Des bruits à l'extérieure le firent se mettre en position défensive. Les branchages bougèrent et deux visages apparurent. Une dame sûrement avec des cheveux châtain descendant sur ses épaules et une fille avec les mêmes cheveux mais en plus court.

- Regarde Mariemeiya, une nymphe perdue.

- Lady Une Je pense plutôt que c'est une jeune damoiselle perdue.

- Alors petite sœur, que faisons nous ?

- On la prend avec nous.

La plus jeune entra dans la grotte et s'avança à quatre pattes car le haut était assez bas.

- Viens avec nous, nous ne te ferons pas de mal, ne t'inquiète pas.

Duo les examina et attrapa la main qu'on lui tendait et on l'aida à sortir. Une fois dehors, Duo faillit tomber mais La plus veille l'aida.

- Et bien tu es salement amochée, comment t'es-tu fais ça ?

- Des briguands.

La plus jeune le regarda.

- Sûrement la troupe de Romfeler, on m'a dit qu'il traînait dans le coin.

- Dans ce cas, nous allons te mener chez nous et tu pourras te changer.

Duo acquiesça vu le ton que la jeune femme avait employé pour parler de ses kidnappers, elle ne semblait pas vraiment les aimer donc au moins il était en sécurité. Il monta derrière la plus jeune et ils partirent au galop malgré le temps, apparemment elles connaissaient bien le coin.

oOo

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei afin de mettre le plan à exécution avait du se changer et maintenant portaient des vêtements pour le moins anodin mais le déguisement était parfait. Pour retrouver des brigands où mieux les chercher que chez eux, dans leur cité.

Ainsi vêtu de pied en cape, ils lancèrent leurs cheveux à la rechercher d'abord du prince des êtres des bois, car d'après Quatre, leur groupe ne serait complet qu'avec lui.

Ils refirent le chemin susceptible d'avoir été fait par Heero. Arrivant près d'un grand orme, ils s'arrêtèrent et virent à l'abris de son feuillage des vêtements et un cheval mais pas de Heero.

Wufei descendit et s'avança vers le campement et en moins de trois secondes il se retrouva plaqué au sol. Trowa et Quatre vinrent vite à sa rescousse malgré le fait que le blond soit totalement hilare.

- Heero arrête c'est Wufei ! Réussit-il à dire entre deux rires.

Le brun les regarda et le lâcha.

- Vous ne pouviez pas vous annoncer comment je vous reconnaîtrais habiller de la sorte.

- Pas grave ! Maugréa l'attaqué en se relevant.

Une foi debout Wufei envoya un regard noir au blond toujours en train de rire.

- Tu le savais !

- Oui mais désolé, je voulais voir ça, le grand chef de l'armée royale écrasé au sol…

- Stupide prophète !

Trowa s'installa en silence dans les racines et les autres suivirent, il expliqua au brun leur idée et où ils allaient. L'être des bois approuva et le blond lui donna ses vêtements. Dès qu'il fut prêt, ils se remirent en route vers Acropia cité des voleurs.

oOo

Le groupe dans lequel Duo se trouvait faisait lui aussi route vers Acropia. Ils arrivèrent en vu et Duo en resta émerveillé, cette ville grouillait de monde et semblait agitée même avec la pluie.

- Voici Acropia la cité des voleurs.

- Des voleurs ?

- Oui c'est notre cité, je suis la princesse Mariemeiya et voici ma sœur Lady Une.

Duo resta surpris mais il se laissa guider dans la cité jusqu'au château qui se trouvait être tout de même assez spacieux même si il ne ressemblait pas à un palais mais plus à un repère de brigand en souterrain. Tous saluèrent les jeunes femmes qui furent bientôt rejoint par des hommes apparemment les soldats du coin.

- Princesse qui est-ce ?

- Nous la menons dans nos appartements ensuite je vous le dirais mais dès que les Romfeler pointent leurs nez dans la cité vous me les amenez.

Ils continuèrent à avancer toujours à cheval à croire que les chevaux avaient le droit de se balader dans le repère comme bon leur semblaient.

Duo détailla chaque recoin en s'émerveillant de tout ce qu'on pouvait y trouver, c'est-à-dire des objets volés et surtout un bon nombre de richesse que lui même ne connaissait pas vu qu'il avait rarement été dehors et surtout à cause de sa séquestration depuis l'âge tendre. Les deux jeunes filles la menèrent dans leurs appartements, là, ils la firent descendre et préparer un bain.

- Tu vas te laver et ensuite tu nous dira ce qui c'est passé.

Duo acquiesça et les deux princesses des lieux le laissèrent afin de se rendre dans la grande salle. On venait de leur annoncer que les Romfeler venait d'arriver.

Le prince se déshabilla difficilement et plongea dans le bain après avoir demandé de le laisser seul afin qu'il puisse lui même voir l'étendu des dégâts. Il se lava se débarrassant de la boue et découvrit le nombre égratignures et il y avait de quoi faire une collection. Il nettoya le tout puis ausculta sa jambe, juste foulée, il soupira de soulagement, aux moins ce n'était pas trop grave.

Une fois propre ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval basse et des vêtements propres, à savoir : un pantalon noire assez large et un débardeur de la même couleur et une chemise rouge sang par-dessus pour cacher le fait qu'il n'avait pas de poitrine. Il trouva pour accompagné le tout une boucle d'oreille qu'il mit et laissa son pendentif par-dessus.

Il sortit de la salle pied nu, mais bandé et partit à la recherche de la grande salle et donc de ses ôtes. Duo rencontra un jeune homme en chemin qui se proposa de la mener à la salle, il accepta. Ils arrivèrent, les princesses étaient en grande discussion avec les Romfeler que Duo reconnut de suite.

- Vous me dites donc que la personne que vous avez traquée dans la forêt se trouvait être la princesse Réléna de Sank, je trouve cela un peut louche que cette princesse se promène ainsi sans escortes.

- Et pourtant, nous avons envoyé un messager au palais où devait se trouver la princesse et il ne nous on pas dit qu'elle y était. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelle, c'est donc que nous disions vrai.

- Et que leur avez-vous demandez ?

- Trois sacs d'or et le prince Heero.

- Le prince Heero dis-tu ? Celui qui vient de monter sur le trône du peuple de êtres de la forêt.

- Oui, nous ne sommes pas d'accord, il débarque comme une fleur et nous prend le trône en disant être le prince, fils de Odin.

- Tout cela pour un royaume qui sort de la terreur grâce à ce prince, vous devriez en être reconnaissant au contraire, Miss Dorothy !

La jeune blonde bouda, la princesse Mariemeiya était vraiment forte, elle avait une certaine autorité pour son jeune âge.

- Pourquoi avoir capturé la princesse de Sank, elle n'a rien à voir dans tout ça !

Le grand-père de Dorothy avança.

- Et bien justement c'est une princesse, et un prince ce doit d'épouser une princesse, nous pensions qu'Heero en apprenant qu'une jeune fille était en détresse, accourrait surtout si c'était la princesse de Sank. On dit partout qu'elle est belle et puis pourquoi ce serait il rendu au Château du roi Maxwell si ce n'était pour rencontrer la princesse ? Le roi n'a que des fils.

Duo avança en clopinant.

- Tout simplement pour signer un pacte avec le roi afin de mettre son peuple en sécurité en lui demandant protection la réhabilitation de la totalité de ses habitants auprès des humains.

Duo se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et se pencha devant les deux princesses afin de faire une révérence.

- Princesses, je tiens a dire que si la princesse de Sank se trouvait au château c'était pour y rencontrer les princes Duo et Trowa mais sûrement pas le prince Heero. Nous n'avons appris qu'au matin suivant l'arrivée de sa compagnie.

- Tu parles trop bien pour une servante !

Duo se tourna vers la blonde.

- La princesse ne supporte pas les manières de paysanne et donc toute sa suite se doit de connaître les bonnes manières et donc le langage.

Dorothy bouda un peut plus et Mariemeiya regarda Duo, cette jeune fille avait un sacré caractère et savait se défendre. Cela ne pouvait être autrement, princesse ou pas, elle n'était pas ce qu'elle disait être et ça sa sœur l'avait remarqué. Le petit écureuil se mit sur son épaule et joua avec le médaillon.

- Comment peux tu porter ça ? C'est un médaillon d'êtres des bois.

- Cela ?

Duo le prit des pattes de l'écureuil et le regarda mélancoliquement.

- On me l'a déjà dit en effet.

- Bizarre que ce médaillon soit encore là dans ce cas…

- Comment ça ? demanda le châtain.

- Et bien lorsqu'un être des bois meurt sa pierre s'éteint aussi c'est ainsi à moins que ce soit une femme et qu'elle est donné vie à des enfants dans ce cas elle vie en eux.

Duo sourit cette idée lui plaisait bien, sa mère en effet était en lui et il ne l'oublierait jamais, tout comme son jumeau.

- Ma mère était de votre espèce, ça vous va comme réponse ?

- Oui mais ça m'étonne quand même !

Lady Une se leva et demanda à ce qu'on serve le dîner pour tout le monde. Duo s'installa entre les deux princesses avec qui il sympathisa rapidement. Il apprit que depuis son départ, trois jours étaient passés et que dans sa fuite au lieu de retourner vers le palais, il s'était enfoncé dans le pays vers Acropia.

Il y avait une certaine ambiance dans cette cité que Duo aimait bien mais sa famille et Heero surtout lui manquaient, il voulait les revoir et cela le plus vite possible mais pour cela il fallait attendre. Car fuir serait montrer que Romfeler avait raison mais rester voulait aussi dire qu'à un moment il serait démasqué. Il soupira tout cela n'était pas chose facile pour lui et apparemment on ne voulait pas le laisser vivre en paix.

oOo

Au château, Le roi fut mis au courant que son fils, Wufei et Quatre étaient partis à la recherche de Duo. Il s'assit sur son trône, sa femme vint le rejoindre ainsi que la princesse Réléna et Hilde.

- Ces histoires ne se termineront donc jamais…soupira le roi

- Je crois mon chéri que tous ici ont besoin d'aventure, ils ne sont pas pour la vie de château.

- Certes mais que vais-je bien pouvoir faire, si je ne peux même pas garder mes fils avec moi heureux.

- Ils sont heureux votre majesté mais vous savez tout comme moi qu'ici ils ne peuvent pas vivre leur amour tranquillement. Duo se morfond tous les jours et là encore il se retrouve loin l'un de l'autre. Trowa non plus ne peut pas et vous savez pourquoi quand à Wufei et Quatre, ils sont toujours en train de faire en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux !

Le roi regarda Hilde, il aimait bien cette jeune demoiselle, elle était la servante de sont fils mais elle savait réfléchir. Réléna quant à elle était un peu déphasée avec le temps et ne savait trop quoi faire. Pour elle, Duo et Trowa était casé donc il ne restait plus comme prince qu'Heero et cela ne lui déplaisait pas trop. Même si les dires du prophète revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Vivement qu'il rentre alors dans ce cas, elle le prendrait comme mari et réglerait tout ainsi.

**A suivre…**

Un chapitre de plus qui signe bientôt la fin de cette histoire. J'espère que cela vous plait toujours.

**Kisu**


	8. Dévoilement

**Il était une fois…**

**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Genre :** Fantaisiste, boy's love…

**Disclamer** Les personnages appartenant au monde de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriétés, le reste de l'histoire par contre sort tout droit de mon pauvre petit cerveau.

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Meci à Meiro pour sa bêtalecture.

Le moment en italique c'est la pensée du perso.

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 8 : Dévoilement.**

Heero, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei avançaient vers Acropia, cela sembla une éternité pour eux. A savoir que galoper, trotter, galoper, manger étaient devenus leur quotidien.

Enfin les remparts de la cité daignèrent apparaître et ils purent entrer dans ce lieu. La pluie avait cessé de tomber depuis un jour et ils rentraient donc secs dans un marché où les voleurs revendaient tout ce qui avait été pillé à d'autres voleurs la plus part du temps. Les lois d'Acropia étaient ainsi faites.

Quatre descendit de cheval, c'était la première fois qu'il sortait du château, en tant que prophète il ne pouvait pas au cas où il ferait une crise. Trowa ne lâcha pas son amant des yeux, il savait que le blond pouvait être aussi gamin que son frère. Wufei se contentait de garder un œil sur la troupe. Heero était déjà partit à la recherche de renseignements sur les Romfeler et où se situait leur stand car comme on dit c'est à la source qu'il faut se rendre pour avoir les nouvelles fraîches.

Une vielle dame qui lisait l'amour dans une boule de cristal lui indiqua le stand plus loin mais qu'il fallait mieux qu'il fasse attention car ils étaient peu loquaces depuis que les princesses leur avaient remonté les brettelles.

Quatre quant à lui observa la vielle dame qui lui sourit.

- Vous, vous avez un don n'est ce pas ?

Le blond ne dit rien mais la regarda curieusement.

- C'la se sent vous êtes empathique ?

- C'est ce que ma sœur m'a toujours dit.

- Il faut toujours croire les femmes, jeune homme, d'ailleurs je vois pour vous un avenir assez…

- Ne dites rien, je ne veux pas le savoir, je ne cherche pas de femme, je suis déjà pris.

Quatre attrapa le bras de Trowa et le tira plus loin sous le regard amusé de la vielle diseuse. Wufei et Heero les rejoignirent afin qu'ils se rendent à destination. Le stand d'ailleurs signalé, était celui qui attirait le plus de monde, à savoir qu'ils étaient les plus connus, aussi ils étaient les seuls à offrir des objets aussi bien de race Humaine que de Race être des bois ce qui ne se voyait pas tous les jours.

Heero regarda les objets, c'était des répliques de collier, des armes bien travaillées et puis des vêtements, sans oublier des livres en écriture elfique que les êtres des bois étaient à présent les seuls à pouvoir traduire. De plus, la plus part étaient aussi des livres de la bibliothèque royale, plus loin il découvrit même une peinture de l'ancienne famille royale.

Quatre posa sa main sur son épaule afin de l'apaiser, il avait sentit son énervement et mieux fallait qu'il reste calme. Hélas le premier à s'énerver fut Wufei, une jeune fille blonde venait de lui rentrer dadant.

- Non mais vous pourriez faire attention !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas être au milieu du chemin !

Trowa s'interposa.

- Excusez notre ami, il a tendance à avoir les nerfs un peu à vif depuis quelque temps.

- Je m'en fiche moi qu'il se pousse un peu, il occupe toute la place.

Elle passa avec sa chariote et se fit une place auprès d'un de ses amis pour exposer son attirail. Heero en profita pour fouiller un peu plus le stand, il tomba sur la dague de Duo, c'était le couteau de son frère, il ne s'en séparait normalement jamais. Il la prit et demanda.

- Combien pour ceci mademoiselle.

La jeune fille le regarda puis s'avança.

- Ceci, je ne sais pas, combien m'en proposez-vous ?

Heero fit un mouvement rapide et la lui posa sous la gorge, personne ne fit attention, mieux valait ne pas s'intéresser aux problèmes des autres.

- Je parle du possesseur de cette dague qu'en avez-vous fait ?

Dorothy comprit vite où il voulait en venir et lui fit signe de venir dans la tente derrière, le prince fit un mouvement de tête et les trois autres le suivirent. Une fois à l'intérieure ils s'installèrent de manière à ce que personne ne puisse s'échapper.

- Alors j'attends !

- Cette jeune femme est à présent sous la protection des princesses, nous ne lui avons rien fait, elle nous a échappée et nous n'avons pu la rattraper. C'est en arrivant ici que nous l'avons retrouvée et bien sure les princesses l'ont prise sous leur protection ! Mais si vous êtes là c'est que c'est bien la princesse de Sank !

Heero fit un mini sourire que Trowa reproduisit à la perfection et Quatre en fit un franchement plus grand, Wufei maugréa un 'n'importe quoi'.

- Vous vous trompez, la princesse Réléna est plutôt collante, habillée toujours de rose et surtout elle serait incapable de se déplacer sans tout son attirail de princesse et sûrement pas de voyager seule sur un cheval.

Heero leur tourna le dos et s'apprêta à sortir puis se ravisa.

- Je prends ceci et je repasserai récupérer quelques trucs.

Ils sortirent et partirent en direction du repère des princesses.

oOo

Duo avait réussi à avoir le droit de se promener dès que les beaux jours furent de retour, il aimait bien cette ville et la foule qu'il y avait. Il eut le droit d'y aller accompagné d'une jeune femme nommée Catherine, une lanceuse de couteaux à ce qu'on disait et fort agile. Lui aussi aimait bien les couteaux et c'est en ça qu'ils avaient vite sympathisé. Catherine fit visiter le marché à Duo qui avait prit pour nom Hildy : c'était le surnom de sa domestique mais il l'aimait bien.

- Hildy regarde comme c'est jolie je suis sûre que ça t'irait très bien !

Duo regarda le foulard que lui montrait la jeune fille. Il sourit et elle lui enfila sur la tête.

- Montre voir ? Tu es adorable.

Et ils repartirent. En chemin pour revenir au château, Duo entra en collision avec Wufei.

- Y en a marre de ce bled, je me prends quelqu'un a chaque fois !

Duo releva la tête, surpris de reconnaître la voix.

- Wufei ?

Le garçon regarda la jeune fille poussée au sol à côté de lui et faillit dire son nom mais il n'eut pas le temps que Duo lui avait déjà sauté au cou.

- Rrrrrro comme je suis heureuse de te revoir, les autres sont avec toi, ou tu es tout seul ?

- Et bien je suis avec tout le monde mais…

- Qui est-ce Hildy ?

Duo se releva tant bien que de mal, toujours à cause de sa cheville.

- Voici Wufei, c'est un ami.

- Et ben j'en déduis donc qu'il n'est pas habitué à ce lieu ?

- Non c'est la première fois que nous venons par ici, nous étions à sa recherche.

Catherine sourit et ébouriffa la tignasse de Duo.

- Donc si je dis que les trois garçons là bas en train de foutre la merde sur la grande place sont tes amis, tu me réponds oui ?

Duo regarda la troupe en train de se battre sur la place et reconnut Trowa et Heero, Quatre en arrière, apparemment c'était à cause de lui que tout cela s'était fait. Duo fit un oui à peine audible et tout en boitillant se dirigea vers l'amalgame. S'arrêtant près de Quatre et faisant se disperser les jeunes filles qui s'agglutinaient autour.

- Et ben Quat-chou je te savais attirant mais tout de même, que va penser Trotro !

Le blond tourna la tête et lui sauta au cou. Wufei apparut et Catherine haussa la voix.

- J'aimerais un peu de calme ici !

La bagarre s'arrêta sur le champ et les jeune gens se dispersèrent rapidement laissant les bagarreurs sur la place.

- Bien je voudrais des explications !

Un jeune homme s'approcha mais Trowa le devança.

- Ces femmes tentaient de toucher à ce qui ne leur appartenait pas, j'ai donc récupéré ce qui est à moi et ces hommes n'ont pas été d'accord.

Catherine acquiesça et regarda les fautifs puis le jeune homme blond qui était assez proche de Hildy pour elle.

- Bien vous deux venez avec moi, je ne veux pas que vous causiez plus de soucis. Hildy fait attention à ton ami.

Duo hocha la tête mais ne daigna pas donner un seul regard à Heero, ils partirent en direction du château. Quatre s'inquiéta du boitement de son ami mais ne dit rien. Il sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas et ce quelque chose s'appelait Heero.

Catherine les annonça aux princesses.

-Princesse il semblerait que les amis de Hildy soient venus la chercher.

Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent la troupe devant eux.

- Je vois, ainsi tes amis sont là, tu va repartir avec eux je suppose.

- Je ne sais pas finalement, je suis bien ici mais il me faut du temps pour réfléchir.

Duo avait dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir.

- Bien tu me donneras ta réponse demain matin en attendant je m'attends à ce que ce soit ce que tu souhaites et non pas ce que eux veulent. Dit Mariemeiya.

- Catherine fait préparer le banquet pour plus de monde. Ajouta Lady Une.

- Bien, Hildy tu peux conduire tes amis à tes appartements.

Duo hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre. Une fois dans sa chambre il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Quatre fut rapidement sur lui.

- Tu es couvert de blessures comment ça se fait ?

- J'ai couru dans les bois, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas rentrer ?

Duo regarda fixement sont frère mais ne répondit pas.

- Père se fait un sang d'encre pour toi, Hilde aussi et tu sais que c'est mauvais pour son bébé, la reine c'est pareil.

Duo fit la moue.

- Je sais, je rentrerai avec vous demain mais cette vie est bien tout de même. Si vous voulez vous laver, la salle est juste là.

Ils le laissèrent seul avec Heero. L'être des bois s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui donna son couteau.

- Tiens, c'est à toi je crois ?

Duo le prit mais ne le regarda pas. Heero ne voulait pas se battre, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

oOo

Les Romfeler se trouvèrent aussi au dîner, étant le plus grand gang, il était normal qu'il dîne avec les princesses. Dorothy fut surprise de voir les quatre garçons ici aussi.

- Alors comme cela vous étiez bien des amis de miss Hildy ? Demanda le grand père de Dorothy.

- En effet !

- Ma petite fille m'a dit aussi que vous désireriez récupérer des affaires vous appartenant cependant nous les avons volées, vous n'avez pas le droit de nous les reprendre ici de plus.

Mariemeiya et Lady une suivirent l'échange tout comme Duo. Ainsi Heero voulait récupérer des objets, que cela pouvait-il être ?

- Cela dépend peut-être de ce que c'est, et vous pourrez peut être marchander mais je ne veux pas d'une autre bagarre dans cette ville.

- Et bien dans ce cas vos majestés comprendront si je demande à récupérer les livres qui viennent de la bibliothèque sacrée du peuple des êtres des bois ainsi que le portrait de l'ancienne famille royale. Je me dois de les demander au nom de ce peuple qui je pense sera heureux de les récupérer.

La plus jeune des princesses se leva.

- Je pense que cela est tout à fait vrai et donc vous leur rendrez ! Vous êtes pour la plus part originaires de ce peuple vous devez donc comprendre ce que cela représente pour ce peuple qui se reforme.

- Je vous remercie princesse.

Heero se rassit et Duo examina les hôtes à table. Un des êtres des bois tout de même se leva.

- Puis je vous poser une question ?

Heero hocha la tête.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi pensez vous que le peuple en sera heureux, vous qui apparemment n'en faites pas parti.

Heero sourit et enleva sont bandana libérant ses deux oreilles.

- Cela vous va mieux ainsi ?

- Mais vous n'avez pas de pendentif, votre âme où est elle ? Questionna un autre.

- Mon âme, C'est tout simplement la personne en qui je me suis perdu pour le reste de ma vie qui la détient.

Duo rougit fortement mais se contenta de manger.

- Quant à vous princesse, j'aimerais faire un pacte avec vous cela serait-il possible ?

- Cela dépend de qui ça vient et de son contenu.

Heero prit un air sérieux.

- Et bien, je vous demande que les brigands sous votre responsabilité ne pillent plus les êtres des bois, ceux-ci sont encore faibles et se remettent durement de l'extermination de leurs prochains, et en échange je m'engage à faire du commerce avec vous en toute légalité. Je pense que ce sera mieux pour vous et pour nous.

- En effet ! Approuva Lady Une. Vous avez bien le sens des affaires et de ce qui est le mieux pour ce peuple.

- J'essaie de faire ce que je peux pour eux, après tout c'est le devoir de tout prince qui se respecte.

Heero s'assit et Dorothy se leva surprise.

- Vous êtes le prince Heero ?

- Hai !

Mariemeiya se tourna vers les autres.

- Et vous êtes ?

Trowa se leva.

- Je suis le Prince Trowa et voici Quatre et Wufei.

- Et bien Hildy vous êtes bien entourée pour une servante.

- C'est que je ne suis pas cela majesté, il y a erreur depuis le début.

- J'en étais sûre c'est bien la princesse…

- Duo, je suis un garçon et je me nomme Duo, fils du roi Maxwell et de la princesse des êtres des bois Hélène.

- Et bien qui aurait cru ça, nous recevons donc du beau monde !

Mariemeiya fit appeler une servante et commanda encore un peu de vin. Ils discutèrent longuement afin de mettre au point le plus de contrats possibles entre eux. Et les Romfeler durent jurer de ne plus s'en prendre à Heero et aux autres êtres des bois ainsi que de rendre ce qui avait été demandé, en échange de quoi un commerce équitable se ferait et la cité au lieu d'être ville de voleurs serait ville de commerce. Trowa passa un accord lui aussi pour son père comme ça cela ferait un problème de moins.

Tout semblait s'achalander agréablement.

**A suivre…**

Avant dernier chapitre terminé, prochain chapitre, fin de l'histoire. J'espère que vous avez appréciez.

**Kisu**


	9. Epilogue

**_Il était une fois…_**

**Auteur :** Yami Aku

**Genre :** Fantaisiste, boy's love…

**Disclamer** Les personnages appartenant au monde de Gundam Wing ne sont pas ma propriétés, le reste de l'histoire par contre sort tout droit de mon pauvre petit cerveau.

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous avez eu de la chance, j'avais prévu une autre fin mais bon, je me suis décidée sur celle-ci. Dernier chapitre donc.

Le moment en italique c'est la pensée du perso.

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 9 : Epilogue**

Le lendemain, ils durent faire leurs adieux aux princesses. Ce qui ce fit sans grande cérémonie. Catherine salua le jeune prince en qui elle avait trouvé un ami.

- Je t'aimais bien, j'espère que l'on se reverra. Dit Duo

- Je l'espère aussi, comme ça je t'apprendrai à lancer les couteaux.

Ils se sourirent. Catherine s'adossa au mur l'air plus sérieuse.

- Puis-je te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Vas-y !

- Et bien le prince Heero a expliqué pourquoi il n'avait pas de collier. Qui est cette personne ? Si tu me dis que c'est la princesse de Sank, je me pends.

Duo sourit tristement.

- Tu peux économiser la corde, ce n'est pas elle. C'est tout simplement moi, mais j'ai des doutes sur ses sentiments réels finalement. Il est prince, il préférera une descendance plutôt que moi.

Catherine l'enlaça avant de le mener jusqu'à son cheval.

- Tu verras bien.

Il se mit en scelle et salua la jeune femme puis ils partirent, eux vers le palais, Catherine et Dorothy vers le palais des êtres des bois afin de rendre les objets au peuple.

Le chemin se fit dans un effroyable silence, Quatre n'aimait pas cette atmosphère, Duo avait mal et Heero se cachait. Mais Trowa tentait constamment de le rassurer.

Ils arrivèrent au château quelques jours plus tard. Ils entrèrent et Hilde sauta directement sur Duo en lui souhaitant le bon retour puis le délaissa pour son mari qui la réprimanda sur le fait qu'elle était enceinte et donc ne devait pas se surmener.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône où le roi écoutait la princesse de Sank déblatérer sa vie de princesse et celle de son royaume. Dès qu'il vit son fils, il descendit et celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras. Il portait encore quelques égratignures mais sa cheville allait mieux. Sally aussi vint l'embrasser contente de retrouver sa petite frimousse préférée.

Trowa fit le récit de leurs aventures que Duo ponctua par sa version puis ils en vinrent aux contrats que le roi approuva de suite.

- Je suis fier de vous, comme ça nous n'aurons plus à les avoir à l'œil et le commerce c'est toujours bien.

- Surtout que les princesses d'Acropia se sont bien occupées de moi père, elles sont vraiment gentilles et savent se faire respecter.

- Comme toutes femmes voleuses ! Maugréa Réléna.

- Qu'avez-vous princesse ? Questionna Duo amèrement.

- Rien mais je me disais qu'ils ne devaient pas être très nets s'ils vous ont confondu avec moi, je suis une fille et vous un garçon ce n'est pas tout à fait normal ? Vous ne trouvez pas ?

Duo se leva et sortit mais avant tout il se retourna.

- Excusez moi père, je vais me laver, Princesse Réléna peut-être que le problème vient de vous et non de moi !

Il tourna les talons et sortit, la jeune femme piqua un fard monstre extrêmement frustrée. La petite troupe sourit et le roi dû se retenir de rire.

- Excusez mon fils princesse, il a hérité de la repartie de sa mère.

- Ce n'est rien, de plus cette expérience parmi des gens douteux a dû avoir des répercutions, ne vous inquiétez donc pas, je ne me sens pas offensée pour si peu.

Hilde sortit en ravalant son rire et trouva Duo dans sa chambre en train de se changer afin de se laver. Elle l'aida mais il la fit s'asseoir.

- Wufei a raison tu devrais rester un peu plus tranquille, je suis capable de me débrouiller tout seul !

- Si tu le dis, mais je suis ta dame de compagnie comme on dit, donc je me dois de prendre soin de toi, de plus tu m'as manqué.

Duo sourit et la laissa pour aller prendre son bain, il en ressortit tout propre et habillé convenablement. Il s'accouda à la rambarde et son écureuil vint le voir.

- Tu as un nouvel animal de compagnie.

- Oui, il me suit depuis pas mal de temps maintenant.

- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, c'est Heero ?

- Non et oui, je ne sais pas où on en est. Un coup il m'ignore, un coup il parle de moi comme si j'étais tout pour lui. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis moi-même.

- Allons, cesse de réfléchir et viens manger.

Elle lui prit la main et le mena à table, là ils retrouvèrent tout le monde et mangèrent calmement, enfin calmement c'était pas si simple car la princesse Réléna agaçait de nouveau tout le monde mais cette fois Heero seul était visé.

Duo quitta la table avant tout le monde prétextant une migraine, il n'en pouvait plus de voir la princesse tourner autour d'Heero. Il se dirigea vers le lac pour s'asseoir et regarder les cygnes tout en triturant sont collier.

oOo

A table Trowa fit un signe à Heero, il fallait qu'il y aille mais c'était sans compter la princesse.

- Réléna cela vous dérangerais si vous racontiez à mon fils la fois où vous avez été courtisé par le prince de…

Heero les laissa discrètement et chercha Duo, il passa d'abord à l'écurie mais rien. Il rencontra Hilde en passant qui lui indiqua le lieu où se trouvait sûrement Duo. Il avança dans le jardin et une douce voix lui parvint. Cette voix le fit revenir en arrière à savoir le jour où il avait entendu la demande de la lune, cette mélodie si triste.

Il regarda un instant l'ange assit puis s'avança. Duo ne se tourna même pas et pourtant il l'avait entendu arriver. Heero ressentit la tristesse dans son cœur, il s'assit à ses côtés et essuya une larme.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- C'est juste que je repensais à ce que m'a dit un des êtres des bois sur mon collier.

- Qui est ?

- Que si le collier de ma mère n'avait pas disparu, c'est qu'elle vivait en moi.

Duo reporta son regard sur le lac, Heero passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je voulais m'excuser Duo…

- Pour ?

- Chut laisse-moi parler, je voulais m'excuser parce je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelles depuis que je suis rentré chez moi et que lorsque je suis revenu, j'ai privilégié mon peuple à toi. Mais c'est que je voulais que tout soit parfait et qu'ensuite je puisse me consacrer qu'à toi. Je n'avais pas prévu que tu réagirais ainsi et que la princesse s'amouracherait de moi. Je suis désolé Duo, gomen mais je t'aime, je te l'ai dit et ce n'est pas pour rien si tu as mon âme en toi.

Duo se tourna vers lui, les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

- Tu sais Heero, j'ai attendu si longtemps que quelqu'un vienne me chercher là haut, que je n'avais plus que l'espoir pour tenir, ainsi que les paroles de ma mère me disant qu'un jour je verrai le pays de mes ancêtres. J'ai toujours tenu ces paroles en tête et puis tu es arrivé, tu es la première personne extérieure que j'ai vu, l'unique personne. Mon sauveur. Tu m'as aimé malgré mon secret et encore aujourd'hui tu m'aimes mais moi j'ai été totalement perdu lorsque tu m'as laissé. Bien sûr j'ai fait confiance aux autres mais en premier lieu c'était toi que je voulais. En me laissant j'ai commencé à douter mais je me disais que tu reviendrais au moins me chercher comme dans les livres de contes où le prince vient sur son cheval blanc demander en mariage la douce et jolie princesse.

Duo ferma les yeux et reprit.

- Jamais tu n'as franchi ces portes et puis le matin où tu es venu, là, cette princesse t'a sauté dessus sans préavis. J'ai vraiment cru que ce serait elle que tu choisirais parce que c'est une fille. J'avais peur et j'étais jaloux, jaloux que tu ne sois pas venu vers moi de suite, jaloux que tu ne la fasses pas te lâcher.

Heero déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un doux baiser.

- Ecoute Duo, si tu savais le nombre de jeunes filles à m'avoir sauté dessus à mon arrivée au palais, tu aurais fait une syncope. Mais en partant je leur ai dit que je reviendrais avec la personne avec qui je gouvernerais et c'est toi et personne d'autre Duo.

Il l'embrassa de nouveaux, les caresses se firent tendres et le voile tomba. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés à s'embrasser, ne se lassant pas l'un de l'autre, plus rien ne pourrait les séparer à présent. Heero sentait au fond de son cœur que Duo allait mieux dès qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés et c'était pareil pour lui, il se sentait apaisé. Il aimait profondément son petit prince et jamais plus il ne le laisserait.

Ils rejoignirent tous les deux les appartements du prince Duo, chacun enlacé dans les bras de l'autres. Il était tard et le château était plongé dans le noir. Ils se couchèrent ensemble sans plus de caresses juste le besoin d'être prêt l'un de l'autre, juste ça, ne pas passer le cap alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver, retrouver les marques et s'aimer.

Au matin Duo ouvrit les yeux sur deux cobalts. Heero se réveillait toujours avant lui. L'être des bois lui caressa la joue doucement, il aimait ce visage si doux au réveil. Ils se sourirent. Soudain une tornade entra.

- Duo debout !

Le châtain sourit à Hilde qui dès qu'elle vit Heero en fit un encore plus grand.

- Vous êtes mignon tous les deux ! Le roi voudrait d'ailleurs vous voir !

Elle sortit en chantonnant, dans moins de deux minutes Wufei et les autres seraient au courant. Heero se leva et s'habilla, le châtain fit de même. L'être des bois l'enlaça et l'embrassa dans le cou tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne repartirai pas sans toi cette fois-ci.

Il sourit et partirent ensemble en direction de la grande salle. Il y avait la reine, le roi, la petite troupe et bien sûr Réléna qui ne manqua pas de faire un grand sourire à son amoureux qui ne lui répondit pas.

- Prince Heero, avancez !

Il exécuta.

- Bien, vous m'aviez demandez de l'aide militairement et j'ai accepté : ce sera Wufei Chang qui partira avec vous.

- Bien !

- Cependant je me dois de faire un nouveau traité de paix avec vous. Si vous vous souvenez, afin que la paix soit instaurée vos paires avaient donné en mariage leur princesse à moi-même en garantie, je ferais donc de même avec vous, je me doute que vous avez déjà choisi cette personne.

Heero se releva tout sourire.

- Si cela ne vous dérange pas votre majesté, j'aimerais que le prince Duo m'accompagne chez moi, il porte en lui mon âme et je ne peux vivre loin de lui. Je suis venu ici afin de garantir à mon peuple une sauvegarde de vie mais aussi pour vous demander la main de votre fils.

Le roi essaya de garder son sourire en lui ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres : Quatre et Trowa souriaient, heureux pour son meilleur ami et son frère, Wufei et Hilde les regardaient tendrement tandis que Réléna en restait coi d'horreur.

- Alors mon fils, cette offre te convient-elle ?

Duo resta calme, il n'avait qu'une envie, sauter sur la personne qu'il aimait. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla devant son père.

- Père après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, vous retrouver a été un rêve que je n'attendais plus. Mon frère Solo et ma mère Hélène m'ont toujours dit que je serais le seul à m'en sortir parce que j'étais destiné à vous voir, ce que j'ai fait, et tout ça grâce à Heero qui m'a sorti de cette tour. Vous ne pouvez me rendre plus heureux qu'en me laissant partir et rester auprès de lui. Il est la personne que j'aime le plus et être loin de lui serait comme si on me volait mon âme.

- Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas de problème pour vous deux.

Heero s'avança un peu afin d'être à la hauteur de son fiancé, Duo se releva et tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent.

oOo

Les mois passèrent, Heero, Duo Wufei et Hilde avaient rejoint la cité des êtres des bois qui les avaient accueillis à bras ouverts. Aucun n'avait fait de remarque sur le choix de leur roi car tous savaient à présent que c'était le fils d'Hélène et ça c'était suffisant. Hilde avait accouché et Heero lui avait proposé que sa fille soit princesse de la cité, elle avait accepté en souriant et la petite Milli était élevée dans ces conditions. Wufei entraînait les troupes et tous l'aimaient bien.

De l'autre côté, la reine avait aussi accouché et Trowa gouvernait à la place de son père en attendant que son petit frère soit en âge de le faire à sa place. Quatre attendait ce jour impatiemment car ce jour là, il pourrait vivre tranquillement avec son bien aimé et peut être même rejoindre Duo et Heero à la cité.

Le commerce entre les pays fonctionnait à merveille et chacun trouvait en ces échanges de quoi faire son bonheur.

Quant à la princesse Réléna, vous allez me demandez ce qui lui arriva après cet effroyable échec. Et bien elle rentra chez elle et se trouva un prince assez fou pour l'écouter parler sans l'arrêter ou bien alors c'est qu'il était un peu dure d'oreille et donc n'entendait que la moitié.

Chacun vivait alors heureux, après toutes ces aventures, ils pouvaient à présent s'aimer, grandir et vivre sans soucis.

**THE END**

Et voilà le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il aura conclu cette histoire assez bien et que cela vous aura plu. La version que vous venez de terminer est la version réécrite, enfin pas totalement, j'ai juste arrangé quelques passages et rajouté quelques lignes. Voili voilou.

**Kisu**


End file.
